


哥哥

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, 双性张, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：人设基本来自明侦五收官作第一期，但也有私设成堆，大体上基本是小野狼×傻白甜的组合警告：双性张，涉及幼年性暗示描写，请各位看官自觉避雷
Relationships: 贾刘/郝张
Kudos: 192
Collections: 可以一读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：人设基本来自明侦五收官作第一期，但也有私设成堆，大体上基本是小野狼×傻白甜的组合  
> 警告：双性张，涉及幼年性暗示描写，请各位看官自觉避雷

****一 苞儿** **

****

郝张小的时候不叫郝张，贾刘也不叫贾刘。两个小孩在记忆开始的时候就一直生活在一起，但他们知道对方并非自己的兄弟。

小刘的母亲刘女士是个诚实又善良的女人，她从贾车王那里拿着每年十万的生活费，给车王私生子小张准备的一切都是最好的。她甚至会称呼小张为小少爷，恭敬的态度让小张从来不会搞错她作为自己奶妈的身份。

但嘴甜的小少爷总是喜欢亲切地喊她妈，一张养得白白嫩嫩的脸蛋肉肉糯糯的，唤人的声音也软软萌萌的。那一声声妈是真真切切地叫到了刘女士心里头去，让她总是忍不住举起小少爷亲亲抱抱。

而与小张粘人的性子不同，小刘天生就十分独立。两人虽然是同岁，甚至小刘还要再小几个月，但在小张还哭闹着不肯断奶的时候，小刘就已经习惯了吃米糊。等到两人再长大一些，性格上的区别就更加鲜明。小张爱笑嘴甜，活泼乖巧的性子让他到哪儿都是众人的心头肉。而小刘性子极野，坐不住的屁股闲不下的手总是到处闯祸，年纪小小就已经成了整个铁路边边大院最出名的野崽子。

于是到了后来，两人的日常基本就是一个负责闯祸一个负责道歉。而作为哥哥，小张总是忍不住教导小刘要听话生性，不能总给别人添麻烦，让妈妈担心。但叛逆的小刘一句话也听不进去，他甚至看不惯小张总是一副乖巧懂事的样子，所以他总是忍不住去欺负小张，比如在他对自己说教的时候不耐烦地朝他做鬼脸，或者把闯祸的证据故意栽赃给他让他受罚，甚至明知小张怕黑还故意在夜里吓他。

但小刘只是知道小张怕黑，不知道他怕到这么严重的程度。他不过是灭了房间里的灯凑到他床边大叫了一声而已，连扮鬼都说不上只能算是恶作剧，可这人居然哇一声直接哭了出来。小刘被他吓了一大跳，连忙捂住他的嘴不让他吵醒母亲。可谁知小张哭得更凶了，连踢带踹的一双腿打得小刘浑身都疼。他不得已只好赶紧开灯表明身份，狼狈的样子仿佛他才是被恶作剧了的人。

终于看清来人模样的小张这才冷静了一些，可止不住的眼泪还是一颗接一颗地从他眼角滚下。他哽咽着打了个哭嗝，委屈又害怕道：

“你、嗝、你干嘛吓我、嗝。”

“跟你玩玩罢了，谁知道你这么胆小啊。”小刘丝毫没有歉意道，他一脸嫌弃地看着小张，真搞不懂这张又是鼻涕又是眼泪的脸到底哪里招人喜欢了，不就长得清秀了些吗，胆子比人姑娘家还小，简直怂到不行。

小刘越看越不耐烦，不爽的心情被小张的哭声闹得更加不快。还是第一次恶作剧得这么不愉快的他顿时就没了继续的心思，他对着小张撂下一句恐吓的狠话，转身就准备离开。

可这时床上的人突然跳下来抓住了他。小刘不悦地回头，以为小张这是要准备告发他，下意识地就瞪了他一眼。结果胆小的人被他吓了一跳，好不容易止住的眼泪又哗啦啦地开始掉，哭哑的嗓子更是下意识地张嘴开始喊妈妈。

小刘被他这一叫吓得连忙用手捂住他的嘴。他不顾小张的挣扎死死地把人按在椅子上，自己勾来另一张椅子霸气地坐在了他面前。他恶狠狠地瞪着小张，手指指着他的鼻子恐吓道：

“不许叫我妈！再叫我就把你丢到后院去！”

铁路边边大院的后院是一个废弃的花园，传闻那里经常有野狗出没，是个非常吓人的地方。小张白天的时都不敢一人靠近那里，更别说晚上被丢出去了。小刘的这番恐吓十分成功，恐惧至极的小张很快就停止了挣扎，就连哭声都跟着小了一些。

小刘见他安分一些后才松开捂住他嘴巴的手。他疲累地丢下一句“今晚就当什么都没发生，赶紧睡吧”便准备起身，可话都还没说完，小张就一把将他拽了回去。小刘这暴脾气啊，差点就炸了。他不耐烦地瞪着哭红了眼的小张，咬牙切齿地问道：

“你到底想干嘛！”

小张被他瞪得缩了缩脖子，却还是紧紧地抓住了小刘的胳膊。他无意识地咬了咬嘴唇，暗自鼓劲的模样仿佛在努力装出哥哥的样子来。然而他那哭红的眼睛和鼻子实在是太没有说服力，小刘不屑地在心里切了一声，一脸吊儿郎当地看着小张在自己面前继续逞强。

“你、你今晚留下。”

“凭什么。”小刘毫不客气地反呛，把小张噎得脸上一阵红一阵白。

“我、我不管，你吓了我，我今晚一个人睡不着了。”小张努力地装出硬气的样子，可那抽噎的声音听着就跟撒娇似的。小刘被他逗得想要发笑，忍不住反问：

“那我要是偏不呢？”

“那、那我就去告诉妈妈！”

“你敢！”小刘顿时狠戾地做出要打人的动作。小张被他吓得整个人都缩了起来，可伸出的两只手还是紧紧地拽着他的袖子。

“总之你不许走！你要是敢走我就喊妈妈！”小张害怕地大声道。小刘被他吵得脑壳一阵疼，越发烦躁地剜了他一眼。

“算了。”最后他还是决定不跟这小子计较，倒不是真的怕他吵醒母亲，只是懒得为此再挨一顿说。不就是睡个觉吗，在哪儿睡不是睡。

“你给我老实点，要是敢踢我我就把你丢到后院去。”小刘一边警告着一边脱衣上床，小张缩在被子里紧紧地盯着他，像是生怕他会临阵逃跑一样。小刘简直被他这蚊子一样大的胆子搞得无语了，他背着人翻了个大白眼，手下意识地按下了墙上的开关。顿时他的手臂一痛，紧接着小张慌张的声音就又响了起来。

“你关灯做什么！”

“不关灯我睡不着。”

“但你关灯我睡不着！”

“靠！哪儿那么多事，你闭上眼不都一样吗！”

“不行，我害怕。”

小张一边说一边往小刘身上蹭，抓着他胳膊的手用力地几乎要抠掉他一层皮。小刘又痛又烦地骂了句脏话，手按住小张的脑袋往自己胸前用力一摁，腿勾在他腿上将人牢牢地锁在了怀里。

“老子抱着你，这样不怕了吧？”小刘没好气道。

小张有些不习惯地扭了扭身子，但好像感觉还不赖，抓着小刘胳膊的手总算轻轻地松开了。

“你、你可千万别半夜跑了。”

“跑你妹，赶紧给老子睡觉！”

小张被骂得有些不是滋味，他咂巴了一下嘴，忍不住端出哥哥的身份说教道：

“你说话别这么粗俗。”

“靠你还睡不睡了！”小刘烦躁地骂道，作势就要起身走人，吓得小张连忙手脚并用地抱住了他。

“睡睡睡！你别走啊！”

“那就赶紧睡！”小刘不耐烦地扯过被子盖在身上，瘦削的下巴直接搁在小张的脑袋上，仿佛把人当成了抱枕。

小张被他硌得有些不舒服，只好小心翼翼地挪了挪位置，但也没敢动得太厉害，生怕一不小心这人又吵着要走。等他终于调整好位置之后，小刘已经有些昏昏欲睡。他懒懒地搂着小张的身子，一只手搁在他脖子下一只手搭着他的腰。靠近小张头顶的鼻子习惯性地动了动，像动物确认气味一般闻了闻小张身上的味道，然后满脸嫌弃。

“你怎么一股子奶味。”

“我才没味……”小张下意识地回嘴，然后果不其然地被小刘怼了回来：

“我说你有就有，跟个娘们儿似的……不过抱着还挺舒服……”

小张闻言突然心生一计，忍不住套话道：“那你以后跟我一起睡呗。”

“靠。”可小刘不是那么容易就被诓的人，只听见到他笑骂了一声，回道，“别得寸进尺。”

“除非……”

“除非什么？”一听还有商量余地的小张立刻来了精神。然而那时的小刘已经快要睡过去，嘴皮打架的双唇含糊不清地吟了几个字，听得小张满头雾水，琢磨了许久才琢磨出他究竟说了什么。

“除非你叫我哥。”

没想到小刘的要求竟然是这个的小张顿时为难起来，虽然他和小刘其实差不了多少，但这个哥哥的称呼就像是某种胜利的勋章，他并不想让出去。但转念一想，小张又觉得自己可以趁机占个便宜，反正小刘现在已经睡了，他就算说了这人也听不到。顿时感到一阵窃喜的他忍不住笑了笑，他安静地听着小刘的呼吸声，确认他已经熟睡之后才小声地叫了声“哥哥”，末了还忍不住有些得意地补充道“我已经叫了哦，你听不到是你的事，以后你就要陪我睡觉了”。

只可惜天真的小张同学到底太低估了小刘同学的奸诈。一心沉浸在自己小智谋中的小张完全没有发现，黑暗中装睡的某人正得意地勾起了嘴角。那一刻小刘突然发现，这位养在自家的小少爷好像也没有那么讨人厌，适度地捉弄一下他其实还挺有意思的。

于是自那之后，小刘的恶作剧都有了固定的对象。在外人看来仿佛向来野惯了的狼崽子突然懂事了，就连刘女士也忍不住欣慰地夸奖了小刘两句。可只有小张知道，这是因为小刘的流氓都耍到自己身上来了。

自从那晚他偷偷叫的那声哥哥被人听到之后，小刘便总是逼着他喊哥哥，还动不动就拿晚上扮鬼的事情吓唬他。小张又气又委屈，可无奈最大的弱点被人攒在手里，他就是有一百个不愿意也只能乖乖地叫哥哥。

但小刘这人贪心得很，眼看叫哥哥这件事渐渐地开始让小张麻木，他就又想了个新的法子来捉弄他。

最近天渐渐暖和了起来，怕热的小张早早地换上了短袖短裤，一身白白嫩嫩的皮肉不要钱似的在阳光底下晃来晃去，看得周围邻居一个劲地夸他精神。蹲在一边乘凉的小刘吃味地吐出了嘴里的草根，他低头看了眼自己胳膊上的肤色，明明比小张身上的还要白一个号，怎么就没人来夸他。果然大人的嘴都是骗人的鬼。

越看越不爽快的小刘干脆拍拍衣服站了起来，他踢着脚上的拖鞋走到院子中间，不耐烦地朝小张吆喝一声。小张那会儿正和隔壁家的小妹妹玩耍呢，兴在头上的他有些不情愿地回头看了眼小刘，可一对上小刘吃人一般的目光，他就怂得赶紧放下了手里的折纸还给小妹妹。

眼看小张听话地回来之后，小刘的脸色才好了一些。他痞痞地扫了邻家小妹一眼，满是嫌弃地对小张道：“你一大男人玩儿什么折纸，丢不丢人。”

“折纸怎么就丢人了，你不会就别乱说！”被打断的小张本来心情就不好，这下再被一激，就是再怕小刘也要有脾气了。

“哟，知道回嘴了？”小刘笑骂着用力掐了掐小张的脸颊，把人好好的一张脸蛋扯得变形扭曲，话都说不利索了。

“泥、泥就租道吸副我！”

“我就欺负你怎么了？还不让啊？”小刘霸道地说着，顺手把小张推进了房间一脚勾上门。

自从他们开始一起睡之后，小张的房间就成他们的房间，而原来小刘的房间则被刘女士改成了杂物房。其实刘女士家里的房间本来就不够，但由于两个孩子性格差太多，平时好像又不是特别亲近，所以她一直不敢让他们住一块，生怕谁受了委屈。结果没想到大了之后这两人反而慢慢走近了，如今看着几乎形影不离的两个人，刘女士心里欣慰了不少。当然了，善良的母亲并不知道自己家的狼崽子平日里都是如何欺负小少爷的，虽然都只是无关紧要的小玩笑，但也着实让小少爷有些心累。

“把衣服都脱了，浑身泥，待会我妈看了又要说我。”

“那明明就是你弄上去的。”小张嘴上抱怨，但还是听话地脱下了身上的衣服。

小刘就站在门边看他，看他踢掉鞋子又解下裤子上的背带，肉感的小手抓着上衣的下摆有些笨拙地将它从穿过头顶摘下。大半个奶白的身子顿时裸露在小刘面前，紧接着深棕色的短裤也被他脱了下来，露出被纯白内裤包裹的两团肉和下方白嫩的两条腿。小张抬起一条腿从衣服堆里走出来，还穿着白袜子的小脚丫灵巧地踮起来跑到衣柜面前。接着他开始埋头找衣服，撅起的屁股在那半透的布料下透出一些粉色，随着他翻找的动作不自觉地摇晃了起来。

那一刻小刘突然觉得自己哪里不太舒服，他有些不自然地移开了视线，却又忍不住回头多看几眼。紧接着他突然想起之前在大老师那里偷看过的杂志，书里的人个个穿得清凉又裸露，吸引着他的视线止不住地瞄向那些饱满的肉团。那时候的他还不太懂这是什么情况，是大老师跟他说不用害怕，性冲动是人类的本能，尤其遇到喜欢的人的时候，控制不住很正常的。

那天大老师还十分尽责地给他做了许多有关“性”的科普，一边说一边还在感叹学校的性教育太缺乏了，不利于小孩身心发育。小刘似懂非懂地听着，听了大半天总算是搞明白了“自己从哪里来”的哲学问题，但好像又不是真的明白了。

不过这件事很快就被他丢到了脑后，一直到刚才，他不知为何又突然想了起来。

“喂！”

突然出现在眼前的小张吓了小刘一跳，胜负心极强的小刘顿时感觉自己像被摆了一道，他不满地扫了一眼小张身上的衣服，不知怎么的一时头脑发热就低头在他脖子上咬了一口。这一口咬得可狠了，带血的印子疼得小张当场就哭了，他又怕又懵地看着小刘，不知道自己是哪里又惹他生气了。而看到小张哭了的小刘一时也有些发愣，他傻傻地看了一眼小张脖子上的牙印，顿时暗叫不好。他连忙从柜子里翻出一条丝巾给他戴上，一边手忙脚乱地给他绑着结一边恐吓道：

“别哭了！别哭了！不许告诉咱妈知道吗！”

“你、嗝、你是狗吗！”小张疼得浑身难受，忍不住地就想去抓那牙印，可小刘一直抓着他的手不让他乱动。

“你再骂一句试试，信不信我咬你脸上！”

小张被吓得又打了个嗝，哭红了的眼睛憋了半天才把眼泪给憋回去。小刘连忙抽出纸巾把他的脸擦干净，一边擦还一边嫌弃道：

“多大人了还这么爱哭，姑娘家都没你怂。”

“换你被咬一口试试啊！就知道欺负我，三岁小孩都没你幼稚！”

“靠！你还蹬鼻子上脸了是吧！”

小张生气地朝小刘做了个鬼脸，一把推开他就跑出了房间。小刘害怕他去找母亲告状，连忙丢下纸巾追了上去。但好在他多日来的恶作剧还是有效的，小张知道自己的弱点在他手里，再生气也就只敢在嘴上顶撞他两句。于是丝巾的事很随意地就被他们两人搪塞了过去，脖子上的牙印也没有发现。

那天晚上洗澡，小刘看着小张小心翼翼地躲开渗血的伤口，想了想还是去找了点药给他抹上。倒不是心疼他，只是害怕伤口恶化被发现他又要挨说而已。看来下次还是要注意力道。小刘一边想着一边掐了掐小张脖子上的皮肉，仿佛在掂量厚度一般，不过倒是掐得人酸酸麻麻很舒服。小刘无语地听着小张享受的哼唧声，忍不住在心里笑骂了一声，真不知道该说他天生会气人还是少根筋。

“行了别哼了，又不是属猪的。”

“那你也不是属狗的，咬我干嘛。”

“啧，我爱咬就咬了，你又没少块肉。”

“……流氓。”

“呵，你今天才知道我流氓吗。我告诉你，我以后就天天咬你，让你再也穿不了短袖短裤！”

“你不敢，妈妈会知道的。”

“拿我妈压我？！你看我敢不敢！”

小刘这暴脾气，一点就炸。现下被小张骂怂，是怎么也咽不下这口气。只见黑暗中床上的被窝突然涌动起来，小刘一把拽住小张的衣服想扯下来，小张慌忙地用脚踢他抢回自己的衣服。顿时两人在床上扭打成一团，但温文儒雅的小少爷哪里比得过野性的狼崽子，凶狠小刘最后还是扯破了小张的衣服低头在他肩上留了个深深的牙印。不过这一次他没再咬出血来了，只是像动物标记所有权一样反复地用牙齿碾磨又用口水将那处舔得湿漉漉的。

小张被他压在床上压得都快喘不过气了，张开的双腿不自觉地踹着身下的床单，白嫩的一张脸被憋得发红。好在小刘没一会儿就放开了他，得以解放的小张这才咳着恢复了呼吸。

“喂。”这时，骑坐在人身上的小刘突然低声道，一双漆黑的眼睛映着窗外的月光像狼眼一样闪着精光。小张被他盯得不自觉吞了吞口水，无措的手下意识地抓起了被撕开的衣服领口挡住自己裸露的身体。

“干、干嘛……”

“你以后给我当老婆吧。”

“哈！？”小张吓得瞪圆了双眼，“我是男的！”他大声地回道，末了还觉得不够地加上一句，“我还是你哥哥！”

然而一听哥哥二字的小刘脸立刻就黑了。

“谁是哥哥！”他阴沉地盯着小张，用力地抓着他两只胳膊按在床上，又去恶狠狠地挠他痒痒。

“谁是哥哥！说啊，谁是哥哥！”

“你、耍流氓——呜——我是哥哥唔！”

突然肩膀一痛的小张立刻失声，他湿着眼睛用力去推小刘的脑袋，扑腾的双腿不停地踹着两人身上的被子。可小刘仍然不依不挠地继续咬他和抓他痒痒，这又疼又麻的感觉没一会儿就让小张哭着投降。

只见哭花了一脸的小孩可怜兮兮地一抽一抽地打着嗝，蒙着鼻音的嗓子极度委屈地连喊了几声哥哥，那心不甘情不愿的模样看得小刘又气又痒，他忍不住拉起小张一条腿抽打他的屁股，那火辣辣的疼顿时叫人扭成一团，红肿的眼睛霎时哭得更凶了。

“叫哥哥！”可小刘一点也不心疼，他凶恶地朝小张吼道。把人吓得一抖一抖地，终于连那一点点不甘心都不得不收起来。

“哥哥……”听着小张这软软糯糯的声音，小刘没来由地就感到一阵爽快，他得意地笑着揉了揉小张的脸，逗小动物似地挠了挠他下巴。

“多叫几声，叫好听点！”

小张委屈地咬着咬嘴唇，含糊不清地又叫了几声哥哥，总算听得小刘心情畅快。只见小刘流氓般地拍了拍小张的脸蛋，一双野性的眼睛像打量猎物一样扫视着小张的身体，一边看，一边又忍不住嘴上嫌弃道：

“你看你这个样子，一身白肉又奶又软，哪里像个男人，还不如留着给我当老婆。”

“我不要！”小张呜咽着挣扎了起来，扑腾的身子抖得小刘坐不住地往一旁翻了下去。顿时又来气的小刘一把拦住人的腰抓回怀里，他恐吓般地叼住小张的后颈肉，像头狼一样低吼着朝他发恶。小张被他吓得缩成了一团，哆嗦的嘴唇胡言乱语着不知说了些啥。

小刘不耐烦地听着，忍不住地就加大了力度用虎牙去磨蹭他的皮肤。顿时尖锐的痛感连忙叫小张安分了下来，只见他缩成了一个球一动不动，紧张的双手用力地抓着小刘的手腕，干爽的身子不知何时都起了一层细汗。

“喂，叫声老公听听。”

“不叫！”小张干脆地拒绝道，然而底气不足的奶凶实在一点说服力都没有。

小刘不屑地笑了一声，倒也难得耐着性子陪他磨上一阵。只见他一手穿过小张的胳膊底下，手指轻轻地挠了挠他腰上的痒痒肉，一下就把人弄得浑身发抖不自觉地往他怀里缩。

“叫不叫？嗯？叫不叫？”小刘一边恶劣地催促着一边加大了手上的动作，怕痒的小张此刻都快没地儿躲了，颤抖的喉咙不停地发出类似呜咽和抽噎的声音，扑腾的双腿不断地蹭上小刘的小腿，磨得两人都有些浑身发烫。

“你住手、呜、别挠了、别……”

“你叫一声老公我就停手。”

“我是男的！”小张委屈地大叫，蒙着鼻音的嗓音渐渐地又染上了哭腔。

“我管你那么多，让你叫就叫！叫不叫，啊！？”

“流氓、呜、住手、住手——老公、行了吧、呜——老公、老公——别挠了——”

小刘没想到小张还挺听话，一声声老公叫得他浑身都酥了。但这种感觉又和他看别人玩过家家时的那种嫌弃感不奇怪，那些女孩嗲声嗲气的老公只会让他觉得恶心，可小张这哆哆嗦嗦的老公就不一样了，痛快！

心情大好的小刘信守承诺地放过了小张，双手一捞双腿一夹，野蛮又霸道把小张整个锁在怀里，瘦削的下巴毫不客气地直接搁在他头顶上，像夹着个大馒头抱枕一样夹着他睡觉。

小张被他抱得动弹不得又浑身发热，卷起的衣服不三不四地堆在身上，裸露的肚子又紧紧地和小刘的胳膊贴在一起，那冒着细汗的触感让他浑身发痒，他不自觉地扭了扭腰想挣脱小刘的怀抱，却反而被那人抱得更紧了。

“别乱动。”小刘语气不善地在小张脑袋上警告道，一双长腿紧紧地缠住了小张的腿，不让他有任何逃脱的可能性。

小张无奈只能暗暗踢他一下发泄不满，折腾了一晚上的脑袋被小刘的体温烘得昏昏沉沉，最后还是只能就着这个姿势睡过去。

自那之后，小刘欺负小张的手段除了怕黑和叫哥哥之外，又新增了怕痒、咬人和叫老公这三个。不过最后两个他从来没在外人面前用过，只有在晚上两人一起洗澡和睡觉的时候他才会用他们捉弄小张。这样一天天过去，小张的身上好像再也没有过完好的时候，奶白的身子总是会在奇怪的地方布着那么几个牙印，而他每天睡觉时穿的衣服也变得越来越少，到了后来干脆变得和小刘一样，只剩下一层薄薄的裤衩子。

这样的日子一晃就过了大半年。在小张快要七岁生日的时候，从未露面的贾车王突然说要把人接回家。终于能看到父亲的小张自然是心花怒放，平时就爱笑的小人现在干脆笑开了花，无比期待与父亲相见的他甚至天天搬了个小板凳坐在大院门口数日子。守在一旁的小刘不是滋味地看着他这傻样，不知怎么的就觉得心里一阵烦躁。

而后知后觉的小张终于在连续几天发现小刘对自己不理不睬时意识到不对劲，聪明的他很快就明白小刘这是害怕他走了之后两人不会再见面，便主动跟他承诺道自己不会丢下他们的。可谁知道小刘性子太过要强，这番被小张毫不留情地说中心事，顿时就恼羞成怒摔门走人。

小张被他的狠话吼得一愣一愣的，不知道自己又哪里做错了，只好不放心地追上去跟小刘解释。但他越是解释，小刘这面子就越挂不住。眼看这小刘的脸色由红转青再变黑，就是小张神经再大条他也不敢再说话了。

“你、你别生气了……”小张弱弱地哄了一句，手足无措地朝小刘走近了一些但又害怕地不敢靠太近。

小刘冷冷地哼了一声，一屁股坐在路边的石墩子上，故意扭过头去不看小张。

小张急得揪起了手指，他求助般地四处看了看，一双手在身上摸来摸去，仿佛在找有什么可以让小刘开心。这时他突然摸到了一个硬硬的东西，他想起来那是一个怀表，刘女士曾经千叮万嘱他一定要随身带不能弄丢，想必是很重要的东西。于是小张将那怀表拿了出来，小心翼翼地朝小刘递过去。

“哥哥……”这还是小张第一次主动喊小刘哥哥，害羞的小孩不自觉地红了一张脸，肉肉的手指轻轻地戳了戳小刘的胳膊，“你别气了，这个送给你吧。”

小刘这才回头，却看也没看小张手里的怀表，只是盯着他涨红的脸。

“你叫我什么？”小刘故意这样问，小张顿时一阵紧张，脸上的温度于是变得更高了。

“哥、哥哥……”小张一边说一边朝小刘走得更近些，声音也变得更小了些，他拉起小刘的手把怀表放在他的手心处，小心翼翼地继续哄道，“你别生气了好不好。”

小刘难得看小张主动来讨好自己一次，心里其实还是很受用的。可小孩顽劣的根性毕竟在那里，他看着小张这张乖巧的脸就总是心痒痒，不管怎么样都想要欺负他一下。于是他装作勉强地收下了怀表，然后直接起身准备离开。

小张本以为他不气了，没想到这人还是要走，连忙上一步拉住了他的胳膊。一张白净的脸急得发红，湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛又蒙上了水汽。

“你别再走了，我们回家吧”

要是小刘再往外跑，那就是出了街口到市里去了。他们从来没有单独跑出来这么远过，万一迷路或者遇上人贩子那就完了。小张紧张得不行，一双手紧紧地拽着小刘的胳膊怎么不能再让他跑了。

可小刘是谁，要这么容易就能被小张劝回去他也没本事欺负人这么多年。只见小刘毫不留情地抽出自己的胳膊，一边推开小张挡路的身子一边道：

“回家？回哪个家呀？咱本来就不是一家人。”

“怎么不是了！”小张着急地张开手拦在小刘面前，一时心急便脱口道，“我是你哥哥！”但立刻他就意识到不对，赶紧趁着小刘变脸之前又改口道，“你、你是我哥哥……”

“哥哥又怎样，你还管隔壁家那几个小子叫哥哥弟弟呢，你们也是一家人吗？”小刘无情地说着，手用力一推小张的肩膀就又要走。

小张急得实在是没办法了，只能手脚并用地抱住小刘的胳膊，一张纠结的脸支支吾吾了半天，终于在小刘即将不耐烦地时候小声说道：

“你是我老公……”

小刘当场就定住了，他有些惊讶看向小张，似乎不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。

“你再说一次？”

“你明明就听到了！”小张羞红了一张脸骂道，他气急败坏地甩开了小刘的胳膊，颇有点自暴自弃道，“你到底回不回家，不回就算了！”

“你站住！”小刘一把拽住想要跑走的小张，坏笑着凑到他跟前道，“你再说一次呗，你说完我就跟你回去，怎么样？”

“流氓！”小张憋了半天却还是只能骂出这一句话，他又气又急地瞪着小刘，不争气的嘴巴挣扎了半天还是听话地用蚊子一样小的声音回了一句。

“你是我老公……行了吧！”

小刘傻笑着揉了揉小张的脸蛋，一下子没忍住在他脸上用力地咬一口。

“走吧老婆，回家洞房去！”

“你别胡说八道！”小张怕极了地四处张望，确认没人认出他们才暗暗松了口气，“你别再看那些乱七八糟的书了。”

“你才乱七八糟，夫妻同房本来就要做那档子事，只不过现在你我还小做不了罢了。等长大之后，老子亲自给你开苞唔——！”

小张红透了脖子用力捂住小刘的嘴巴，不管三七二十一先拽着人赶紧跑回了家。守在大院门口张望的刘女士见到人后终于松了口气，她亲昵地摸了摸两个孩子的脑袋，没有太在意他们有些发红的脸蛋和小张凌乱的衣领，以为只是两个小孩一路跑回来所致的。她温柔地把两人催去洗澡，然后回到厨房去继续准备晚餐。明天一早贾车王就要来接小张离开，她今晚得早些准备好行李才行。

而就在刘女士忙活的时候，浴室里的两个小孩又一次扭打成团。小刘纠缠着小张继续刚才路上没做完的事，他一边用腿夹着小张的腰一边去咬他的脖子，双手不停地挠着人身上的痒痒肉逼他喊老公。小张东躲西藏地在浴缸里扭成一团，憋得发红的身子奶声奶气地喘个不停。那一声声甜腻的老公混着几句哥哥叫得小刘浑身发热，他忍不住抓住小张奶白的身子又咬了几口，仿佛巴不得把人直接吃进肚子里。小张被他弄得又羞又怕，敏感的身子不时地发出几声软糯的抗议，到最后都被小刘统统咬着吞进了肚子里。

等到两人终于从浴室里出来的时候，小张已经因为缺氧整个人晕乎乎的，小刘半背半抱地把他弄到床上去，一边给他喂水一边心痒痒地去捏他的鼻尖。小张皱着眉不满地拍掉小刘的手，泛着水光的嘴唇胡乱地在他的衣服上蹭了蹭，然后干脆装死地靠在他身上一动不动。小刘无语地耸了耸肩，小张被他顶得一抖，双手自然而然地搂住了他的腰继续靠着。小刘没辙，只好放下茶杯随他靠着。他从口袋里摸出先前小张塞给他的怀表，仔细看了看还是把东西还给了小张。

“你拿回去吧，这估计是你爸留给你的东西。”

“不要。”小张果断地拒绝道，手摁着小刘的手就把东西推了回去，“给你了就是你的，你拿着吧。”

“……那我真收下啦？”

“收着吧。”

小刘把怀表收进口袋里，背靠着床头板呆呆地看着窗外的夕阳。

“喂。”他又动了动肩膀示意靠在身上的小张，有些不确定又有些期待地问道，“你真要把我们一起带走？”

“当然啊。”小张不假思索道，“你们都是我的家人，如果你们不跟我走那我也不走了。”

“可那是你亲爸啊。”

“见都没见过算什么亲爸。”

小刘无语地笑了。“那你还天天坐门口盼着他呢。”

小张有些尴尬地红了红脸，清了清喉咙道：“总之一家人谁都不能少，如果非得要选，那就不要他了。”

“行吧，你是少爷，你说了算。”

小张有些得意地笑了。他开心地看着窗外的晚霞，越发期待明天和父亲的重逢。然而此时的他们都没有想到，明日发生的一切会让他们的人生从此发生天翻地覆的改变。


	2. Chapter 2

****二 双儿** **

****

MG2002年，发生在“北方慢车”号列车上的一起爆炸事故造成了惨重的伤亡。许多小孩自此流离失所，甚至丢失了一切跟过去有关的记忆。

小张在医院里醒来的时候，脑海里只记得父亲将自己推下火车的一幕。然而爆炸带来的冲击太大，有关父亲的一切就只剩下一个模糊剪影，而有关他自己的，除了小张这个名字他也想不起来别的。不过他隐约记得，自己好像有个哥哥，还有一个妈妈。

因此当郝女士出现在医院说要带她回家的时候，他理所当然地以为是自己妈妈来接自己回家，尤其在他到家之后还见到了一个叫郝晨的哥哥，那人略有些敌意的眼神让小张有些害怕但又觉得有些微妙的熟悉，仿佛在他潜意识里，自己和哥哥相处的模式就是这样不太和谐。

于是，被带回了郝家的小张下意识地就以为自己回家了，他从此不再纠结自己丢失的记忆，也坦然地接受了郝张这个新的名字。只是在刚开始那段时间他一个人入睡的时候，郝张总觉得身边少了些什么，心里也空荡荡的像是穿了个洞，冰凉的被窝让他浑身凉飕飕，发痒的鼻子连打几个喷嚏，这身子是怎么都捂不热。郝张有些委屈地掀开被子坐起来，犹豫了一下还是捡起椅子上的衣服穿上。从那之后，他便再也没试过解衣而眠。

而郝张不知道的是，自从他音讯全无，另一屋檐底下的小刘便再也没有安稳睡过觉。那日事故发生之前，小刘独自一人跑到了车尾吹风。因为小张和贾车王和乐融融的氛围让他觉得自己很像一个局外人。尤其那天的小张还特意换了一身衣服，白白嫩嫩的小孩儿穿着贾车王特意带来的红色小西装，一头短发梳得整整齐齐，脚上的皮鞋锃锃发亮，怎么看都和自己不是同一类人。

小刘憋屈地坐在一旁，那时候的他还没学会“自卑”这个词语，只是觉得自己心里不开心。他不喜欢小张被人打扮成这个模样，他也不喜欢小张眼里只有他爸爸没有他。越想越不爽的小刘终于再也待不下去，他坏脾气地丢下了手里的杯子，哐一声吓得包间里的人都抽了一下。

刘女士顿时不好意思地向贾车王道歉，贾车王则有些不满地看了小刘一眼，只有小张在那一瞬露出了关心的眼神。他担心地看着小刘负气地走出包间，下意识想追上去。可是贾车王却紧紧抱住了他，不由分说的力度让小张为难得不行。

而独自一人跑到结尾的小刘见小张没追上自己便更生气了。他骂咧着踹踢车上的栏杆，任凭那强劲的风一下接一下抽打自己的脸。他从口袋里摸出了小张塞给他的那个怀表，指腹摸索着那上面繁复的花纹。这小东西做工特别精致，哪怕是他这样一个小屁孩都能看出来价值不菲意义非凡。所以当初小张将这怀表送给他的时候，小刘心里其实是很开心的。可如今，看着这华丽的小东西，他却只感觉到一阵生厌，仿佛他那平民百姓的身份在怀表的衬托之下更加凸显了。

心里很不是滋味的小刘用力地握了握这小东西，脾气一上来便举起手准备将它丢出去。然而一阵突然的热浪毫无预兆地击中了他。小刘被轰得整个人飞起，握不住的怀表顿时脱手，但好在细长的链子还缠在他的手腕上。可是那一瞬间小刘已经顾不上那么多，高温的热浪几乎让他全身都烧起来，他被抛高又跌落的身子连续撞到许多不明东西，生硬的痛仿佛全身骨头都碎了一般。小刘狼狈又痛苦地在一片灰尘中咳嗽着，睁不开的眼睛下意识地想要捕捉些什么，然而除了一片粘稠的腥红他什么也看不到。

在那之后没多久他就昏死过去，疼得几乎没有知觉的身体渐渐地失去体温。他就这样无意识地在黑暗里浮沉着，直到一阵突然的坠落感，他便被极度的恐惧从昏迷中叫醒。

那时出现在他眼前的是几个西装革履的陌生人，他们拿着一个精致的怀表在他面前晃悠，小刘顿时一个激灵伸手把怀表抢了回来，凶狠的面孔仿佛一头恶狼紧紧地盯住了面前的人。那几个陌生人立刻就没了动作，他们对视一眼，仿佛在确认些什么。紧接着小刘便看到他们在自己面前蹲了下来，冰冷的面孔努力装出一丝温和地朝他叫了声少爷。

少爷？

小刘愣了一下，随即明白发生了什么。他下意识地想告诉对方认错人了，然而话到了嘴边又不知怎么吞了回去。那时候的他才看清自己身前车厢的模样，被炸得只剩下一个车尾的火车状况惨烈，到处躺卧的人们吓得他一句话都说不出来。紧接着那几个陌生人好像对他说了什么，小刘瞪着眼睛愣愣地听着，过了许久才终于将那些音节拼凑成一句完整的话：

“老爷和夫人都已经没了，少爷您跟我们回家吧。”

没了？

小刘愣神地看向几个陌生人，突然发了疯地朝破烂的车厢里冲进去。陌生人吓得赶紧拦住他，好几个人手脚并用地将发疯的小刘死死地按在了地上。那一刻，动弹不得的小刘突然学会了崩溃这个词，他朝着车厢嘶吼地大叫，从来不哭的男孩第一次红肿了双眼。

在那之后，小刘就被接回了贾家，他的名字也正式改名成贾刘。过了几天之后，管家通知他去警察局认领贾车王和刘女士的遗体，贾刘听话地去了，却发现那里只有他们的遗体。他多嘴问了一句小张呢，警察局的人却一头雾水地反问他小张是谁。贾刘当场就愣住了，他激动地抓着警察的袖子再三确认小张的下落，然而得到的回复都是一致的“没有这个人”。

贾刘失魂落魄地回到了贾家，又吩咐管家派人去打听小张的下落。他还搜集了许多那天遇难者信息的资料，但都没有在死亡名单里看到小张的名字。贾刘不知道他到底去哪里了，但他选择相信小张还活着。他知道他一定还活着的。

在那之后贾刘一直以贾家少爷的身份活着。他没有小张那么聪明，管家教他的那些商贾之术学得不算精，不过胜在小机灵不少，有时候也能交出意外满分的答卷来，管家对此还是很满意的。只不过贾刘的性子实在太野，在学校里常常和同学拉帮结派，才开学几天就已经被叫了多次家长。管家那叫一个心累啊，三番两次好说歹说地求他生性一些，咱毕竟是堂堂车王世家，怎么能跟个地痞流氓一样到处惹是生非，又不是混黑道的。可贾刘就是不听劝，大大的少爷架子往那儿一摆，唬得管家一愣一愣硬是没法管。

无奈之下管家只能频繁地给他转学，于是这贾刘少爷书没读完，学校倒是都混了个遍。等到他终于从小学升上初中的时候，大半个M市的人都听说过他的名号。在等到他从初中升上高中的时候，他已经成为整个M市家喻户晓的大人物。

然而外人们不知，贾刘并不是真的因为管不住自己才这么皮，他是为了要找到小张才让自己恶名昭彰。他原以为只要自己名声够大，总有一天消息会传到小张耳朵里。按小张那个性子，要是知道自己顶着他的身份胡作非为一定会来教训他的。只可惜，一晃眼八年过去，贾刘却依然没有任何关于小张的消息。

希望一次次破灭的挫败感已经快要耗尽贾刘的心力，他颓废地瘫在沙发上，脸上盖着刚刚收到的M市寄宿学校录取通知书，心里却不再像以前那样对自己的未来期待起来。

但颓废归颓废，该上的学还得好好上。于是报道那天，贾刘穿戴了一身的名牌，坐着豪车兰比基尼，大摇大摆地来到了寄宿学校。学校的宿舍都是四人间，和贾刘分在同一间的有何速、肖洒和郝张。在看到郝张这个名字的时候，贾刘还是条件反射地留了个心眼。但现在的他已经不会再因为这些偶然的巧合而抱有太多的期待，毕竟这个世界上叫小张的人实在多了去了，他不过短短十五年的人生里就已经遇到过一个副官张，一个佛爷张，还有一个哑巴张，真是形形色色样样齐。

不过郝张这个名字听着正常多了，也许有戏呢。

贾刘一边在心里苦笑着想道，一边甩着寝室的钥匙往楼上走去。他们的房间在顶层六楼，贾刘刚爬完楼梯准备喘口气就被一个迎面跑来的人狠狠撞了一下。差点直接被撞下楼梯的他条件反射地骂了句脏话，胳膊一拐就把肇事者拽到了面前。然而在看清那人面容之后他却愣住了，失神的手甚至直接被挣脱，那人只留下一句“对不起”就一头冲进了洗手间。

贾刘过了半秒才猛地回神，连忙跟进洗手间想要找到那个人。然而隔间的大门多个紧闭，他也没厚脸皮到守在门口蹲人，毕竟还没真的认清楚，只好暂时作罢先回寝室。反正是一层楼的，抬头不见低头见。

贾刘这么想着先行回到寝室收拾床铺。他来得比较晚，进屋的时候同寝的人似乎都到齐了。热情的何速第一个和他打了招呼，然后是坐在书桌前的肖洒。贾刘和他们问过好后来到了自己的位置前，略有些好奇地看了一眼自己的对床，问道：

“这是郝张的位置？”

“嗯，他刚跑出去不知道干嘛了，估计等下就回来。”何速回道。

贾刘点了点头，没太在意地放下自己的包让管家去收拾东西。期间他坐在椅子上痞性地转了圈，又好奇地凑到郝张书桌面前去看他的东西。正当他看得入神的时候，一个有些熟悉的声音冷不丁防地在他头顶响起，他被吓了一跳，回头不悦地看向来人的脸，却一瞬两人都愣在了原地。

“是你？”

两人异口同声，惹得一旁的何速和肖洒好奇地凑了过来。

“你们认识？”

“见过。”郝张首先回答道，“刚才撞到你不好意思，我不是故意的。”

“你——”贾刘有些不敢相信地从椅子上站起来，他上下打量着郝张的模样，有些确定又有些不定地反复琢磨他的长相，然后用手指指了指自己的鼻子，问，“你不记得我了？”

郝张顿时露出了疑惑的表情，他上下认真地看了贾刘一眼，反问：“我们认识吗？”

“你是小张？”贾刘略有些激动地问道。

“小张是我小名。”郝张依旧不明所以地回道。

“我是小刘啊！”贾刘指着自己道。

郝张的表情更疑惑了，他努力地认真地仔细地想了又想，可实在是想不起任何一个叫小刘的人。他只能抱歉地摇了摇头，回道：“对不起，你大概是认错人了。”

“不可能！”可贾刘异常坚定，“我认错谁都不可能认错你，你真的不记得了吗，我们以前天天一块儿睡，我可是你哥哥呀！”

听到哥哥二字的郝张神情似乎有些变化，他不确定地看着面前的贾刘，不知为何觉得脑子突然有点晕晕的。可他已经有哥哥了呀，而且他从来都是一个人睡的。

“你、你认错人了……”

“北方慢车！”贾刘抓住郝张的手问道，突然间寝室里的所有人都因为这个名字神情有了改变，可那时候的贾刘眼里只有郝张，他紧紧地盯着眼前的人，盯着他眼睛一闪而过的惊讶和慌张。

“2002年的北方慢车。”贾刘一字一句道，手用力地拉住郝张不让他逃离自己的视线，“那年我们一起坐上了列车，车上还发生了爆炸事故，这些你记得吗？”

郝张不知道贾刘是怎么知道这些的，他从来没有和外人提起过这些事，他一直以为只有自己的家里人知道。

“你、你也在车上？”

“废话！咱俩一块上的车！你都忘了吗！”贾刘有些激动道。

“我、我不记得了。”郝张有些为难地摇了摇头道，他不记得了，有关那辆列车和之前发生的一切，他全都不记得了。

“你失忆了？”贾刘追问道。

郝张点了点头，似乎不是很愿意继续和贾刘讨论这个话题。他趁着贾刘一瞬的失神把自己的手抽了回来，最后又说了一句对不起便背对他坐在了桌子前。贾刘闭上眼叹了口气，他无力地扶住额头抹了把脸，终于明白自己为什么一直找不到小张了。原来不是他不够努力，也不是他方法不对，而是他一直挂念的人早就把他给忘了。

“少爷……”

贾刘摆了摆手打断管家的话，他回头看了眼埋头读书的郝张，想了想还是把管家叫出谈话。

“查一查郝张的身世，尤其是他七岁那年发生的事情，如果我没认错人，他一定是被郝家收养的。”

“明白了，少爷还有其他事情吩咐吗？”

“暂时没有了，你回去吧，剩下的我自己收拾就行。”

贾刘拍了拍管家的肩膀将人打发走，随后回到寝室翻身上床闭目养神。在收到管家的消息确认郝张的身份之前，贾刘决定不再轻举妄动。他好不容易才找回来这个人，说什么也不能再弄丢了。

之后的日子里，贾刘再没有提起过北方慢车和以前的事，他和郝张之间的那一点尴尬也随着每日的相处渐渐地淡去。而在每日的相处之中，贾刘发现郝张已经和自己记忆中的那个样子不太一样了，现在的他虽然还是一样聪明伶俐、懂事乖巧、讨人喜欢，但不再像小时候那样粘人，甚至有些喜欢独处。贾刘不知道他经历了什么才变成今天这个独立的样子，可能是失忆带来的影响，也可能跟他后来的家庭生活有关。他听说郝张有一个哥哥，但两人关系不好，他的哥哥总是疏远他。贾刘打心里不喜欢这个哥哥，虽然他还没见过真人，但他潜意识里已经默默将这个人划入了敌对圈。

什么狗屁哥哥，小张才不是你的弟弟。贾刘一边暗自不平地想着，一边回忆起小时候小张对着自己喊哥哥甚至老公的模样，越想就觉得这心里痒痒的很不痛快，却又忍不住把那软糯的嗓子代入到郝张的那张脸上，结果一个激灵差点打翻了手里的热茶。

作孽啊作孽了。

惊觉自己好像打开了什么不得了的新世界大门的贾刘有些心虚地稳住了杯子，他小心翼翼地回到自己位置上坐下，却又忍不住转着椅子去偷瞄郝张。这人怕热的性子似乎从来没变，即使寝室里开了空调，他却还是一身的短袖宽短裤，肥大的领口裸出一大片奶色的皮肤，光洁的后颈，玉琢的手臂，白净的脚丫随意地勾着拖鞋，晃悠的腿上一根毛都没有。

贾刘入神地看着，喝进嘴里的茶都被衬得没了味。他换了条腿交叠着坐着，胡思乱想的脑子又回到了小时候他们一起打闹的时光。那时候夜里他们总是抱在一起睡觉，一开始是小张怕黑自己主动粘上来的，后来就变成他抱上瘾死活不撒手了。那时候的他不仅爱抱着小张睡觉，还爱咬他，一整夜那嘴巴就没停过地在人肩膀上啃来啃去，啃得一片奶白的皮肤又红又湿。为此小张曾经有一整个夏天都穿不了背心，于是每天夜里都要跟他打闹踹他发泄不满。可就他那点儿奶劲怎么打得过他，到最后还是只能被折腾得大喘求饶。

不过有一次他好像玩得过火了些，喘不过气的小张憋红了一张脸，发烫的身子止不住地冒虚汗，吓得小刘手忙脚乱还是只能去找妈妈。刘女士来了之后立刻就抱起小张去了医院，他们母子两守在急诊室等了大半夜，好不容易等到他烧退了，又被各种检查一直拖到天亮。但最后好像也没查出来小张到底得了什么病，又或者是他们故意瞒着他吧。总之在那之后妈妈就不太愿意再让他们一起洗澡睡觉，如果不是小张死活不同意，他们估计早就分房睡了。

唉，小少爷就是小少爷，这身子还真是娇。贾刘一边想着一边又暗暗去偷看郝张。不过瞧这人现在的模样，也不像个病秧子，估计已经没啥大碍了吧。

嗯？

眼看一直在桌前看书的好好学生郝张突然起身往门外走，贾刘的目光就忍不住好奇地跟着他一路到门外。

“你去哪儿啊？”

大半夜的宿舍门早就关了，郝张要干嘛去？

“我去下小卖部。”郝张回道。

“这个点小卖部早关了，你要吃啥我这儿有。”

“呃、不用了，我去看下自动贩卖机。”郝张说着直接开门走出了寝室，贾刘有些不明所以地看了他一眼，想了想还是起身跟上去。

虽然宿舍大门已关，但不断电的楼里还是热闹得很。贾刘推门出去的时候走廊上全是一群群正在聊天打屁的同学，偶尔甚至还能遇到几个正和对面宿舍楼的女生调情的哥们儿。贾刘有些好笑地和一些认识的面孔打着招呼，一双眼却始终盯着不远处一路前行的郝张。然而这嘴上说着要去自动贩卖机的人也没往楼下走，一双长腿反而直奔走廊尽头的洗手间。

贾刘顿时有些摸不着头脑，上个厕所有必要这么费劲吗，他们房间里又不是没厕所。但很快他就想起了他和郝张的第一次碰面，那时候这人急匆匆地朝他撞过来，好像也是去上厕所来着。

奇怪。

贾刘总觉得哪里不对，一双腿不由自主地就跟着郝张走进了洗手间。大晚上的公共卫生间基本没人，有也是顺路进来放水的兄弟，那一排的隔间基本上门都是开着的。但偏偏贾刘就看到最里面的一扇门被人关上了，他按捺不住好奇朝它走了过去，假装自己也是来放水地站在了门口对面的便池前。但等身边的人都离开以后，他就立刻整理好自己凑到门边，但又觉得不对干脆躲进了一旁的隔间。而就在他刚关上隔间的门时，隔壁就响起了冲水声。贾刘连忙从门边走开，安静地听着郝张离开的脚步声。等到人走出洗手间后，他才打开门走进隔壁的隔间。

那一刻，贾刘突然觉得自己有点儿变态，涌上心头的羞耻感让他下意识地就想转身离开。可这时落在座板上的一滴红猛地吸住了他的目光，他有些惊讶地看着那滴血，情不自禁地又往垃圾桶里看去。他随手拿起放在墙边的铁钳拨了拨桶里的纸巾，没想到一会儿就让他翻到了带血的卫生棉条。

霎时贾刘的脑子就像爆了颗炸弹一样，他鬼使神差地拿出手机拍下了这一幕，又翻了翻垃圾桶将那棉条藏了起来。他心跳咚咚地走出隔间洗手离开，握着手机的手心渐渐有些发烫。他心神不宁地回到了寝室，都没听到何速和他打的招呼直径坐回自己的椅子上。他习惯性地翻出了手机拿在手里拨弄，心思却不断地被身后郝张收拾上床的动作吸走。他用余光不停地偷瞄着郝张的身体，尤其是那包在棉短裤底下的臀部，努力地想要找到点什么蛛丝马迹。

然而线索没找到，火倒是撩了一身。渐渐坐不住的贾刘干脆也翻身上床，他透过夹起的床帘去看掀被子的郝张，手指点开刚才拍到的图片，头脑一热就将它发了过去。听到消息提示音的郝张停下手上的动作划开手机，却在看清内容后吓得整个人都缩了起来。

那一刻贾刘仿佛看到了自己熟悉的那个小张，惊恐的人瞪大了双眼慌张地看向贾刘，哆嗦的牙齿咬紧了失去血色的嘴唇。

“你——”

郝张正想说话，却被贾刘一个噤声的动作止住了声音。他慌张地看着贾刘朝自己痞痞地勾起了一个笑容，顿时就感觉全身都麻了。

“别急。”他听到那人沉声道，“我们来日方长。”


	3. Chapter 3

****三 雏儿** **

郝张有一个秘密，这个秘密是在他十二岁那年被发现的，至少在他的记忆里是这样。

十二岁是青少年身体开始发育的时刻，但一般是女孩居多，按理来说应该跟郝张没有什么关系。然而就是在那一年的暑假，他难得放任自己睡了一次大懒觉，却在梦里迷迷糊糊地觉得自己下身湿了一片。奇怪的他起先以为只是出了汗，但很快越来越粘腻的潮湿感就让他渐渐转醒，直到清晰的流血感惊得他浑身一跳。他连忙掀开被子坐起身来，一低头就被一裤子的鲜血吓得脸都白了。

慌张的郝张赶紧从床上翻下来跑进厕所，被他吓到的郝女士连忙从厨房追出来，紧接着就被床上的血迹吓了一大跳。不知道发生了什么的她赶紧追去洗手间询问情况，但脑子一团糟的郝张已经不知道怎么回应。他手忙脚乱地脱下裤子用水冲洗自己的下身，好不容易洗干净了却发现那细流的血压根就止不住。他羞红了一张脸扯下大堆纸巾捂住下身，湿润的双眼看着水池里染血的内裤和短裤不知所措。

这时已经把房间收拾干净的郝女士又来关心地敲了敲浴室的门，郝张小心地给她拉开一道门缝，接过母亲递给自己的干净衣服，却依然欲言又止地看着她。

郝女士立刻就意识到出了事。她温柔地拉开浴室门走进房间，又立刻关上门不让郝张受凉。她先是关怀地摸了摸郝张的脑袋，又看了眼池子里的衣服和他下身已经开始渗血的纸巾。聪明的郝女士立刻就明白了这是怎么回事，她安抚地亲了亲郝张的额头让他别怕，自己赶紧回到房间拿来卫生用品给他用上。两人一番收拾过后，郝张下体的血总算止住，清洗干净的身体也看不出异样来。

整理好这些后，郝女士给郝张冲了杯红糖水让他在沙发上坐一会儿，自己则赶紧趁着郝晨还没回来把染血的床单衣服全部洗干净。其实会发生今天这些事，郝女士心里也是有准备的。虽然她从来没有主动跟郝张提起，但其实当初在她把人从医院里接回来的时候，院方就已经跟她说过郝张的的身体情况。只是那个时候他们都不知道郝张的另一套生殖器官究竟发育得怎么样，所以一致决定先把这个秘密隐瞒下来。因为大多数人其实不能拥有两套成熟的生殖器官，很多时候所谓的双儿也就是比普通人多了点小赘余，不会真的影响到正常生活。如果郝张的情况和他们一样，那也没必要现在就将这件事告诉他，等他长大之后自己慢慢发现就可以了。

但没想到，事情究竟是没有如预料那般顺利。如今看着沙发上惊慌失措的郝张，郝女士便感到了深深的愧疚。

“小张。”清洗完床单衣服的郝女士回到客厅坐在了沙发旁，她亲昵地摸了摸郝张的头发，小心地组织着自己的言辞和他解释现在的情况。

郝张安静地听着，一如他平时那样乖巧懂事。但紧抓着水杯的手指还是出卖了他的真实心情。郝女士心疼地看着，忍不住将郝张搂进怀里抱住。

其实关于自己身体的秘密郝张也不是完全一无所知。毕竟多了点东西，平时用手一摸就能摸到，他还是有点自知之明的。而且家里通网了之后他也查过不少相关的资料，虽然管用的没多少，但也确实回答了他的一些疑惑。今天发生的这件事，他也曾在心里做过思想准备。只是没想到当事情真的发生之后，他还是不可避免地感到了慌张甚至恐惧。

他不是普通人。甚至可能都不是个正常人。他很害怕母亲会因此把自己当成怪物，害怕知道他秘密的人会对他做什么可怕的事情。网上那些乱七八糟的文章里都是这么写的，尽管他知道不可信不现实，但还是抑制不住地害怕。

好在母亲的安慰和鼓励让郝张渐渐地冷静了下来。认真思考过后，他们都选择将这个秘密埋在心里，既没有跟哥哥郝晨提起，也没有向其他人说起。自此，郝女士会专门帮郝张准备必要的卫生用品也会替他处理家里的垃圾，而在学校，郝张则学会了利用公共洗手间掩藏自己的那些小秘密。幸运的是，郝张身体不错，不像许多女孩那样会在生理期时作痛，而且每一次的量也不大，所以这个秘密一直安全地被他掩藏着，直到被贾刘发现。

实话实说，在郝张看到那张照片的时候，他真的宛如晴天霹雳五雷轰顶。霎时就没了血色的脸慌张地看向贾刘，过于诚实的身体完全忘记他曾经私下排练过无数次的掩饰反应。

他想不到贾刘是怎么发现这个秘密的，但现在再去纠结这些已经没用了。贾刘如今握住了他的命根子，他想做什么自己都无法阻拦他。但他会想要什么？是钱吗？可他已经很有钱了。要权，自己也没什么权力可以给他，学习委员这个职称他看贾刘也不感兴趣。那还有什么？总不能是要人吧？

郝张越想越不安，翻来覆去的身子无论如何就是睡不着。结果第二天早上，失眠了一晚的郝张便顶着两个大大的黑眼圈糊里糊涂地下了床。

在意他的贾刘一刻不停地盯着他，眼看着这人晃晃悠悠地困得眼睛都睁不开，他连忙一个箭步蹿到人身边抱住他。被他吓一跳的郝张顿时一个激灵，下意识地就想挣脱他的手，然而贾刘也不知道哪里来劲跟铁钳一样困着他。郝张争不过他就只能随他抱着，可谁想到这人一点都不安分，光抱着还不够，一只手闲不住地摸来摸去，摸得郝张脸上一阵发烫。

“你干嘛呢！”

“我没干嘛啊。”

郝张被贾刘的厚脸皮噎得一脸不可置信，他瞪大了眼睛仿佛想骂他，可那一张好看的脸欲言又止了半天还是没能骂出口。贾刘得意地笑看他，越看就越是觉得喜欢。他想起昨晚从管家那里接到的消息，终于确认了郝张身份的他差点就想直接爬上他的床宣示主权，可他不想吓跑这人，所以一直压抑着自己的小心思。但今早一见到郝张的脸他就又开始心痒痒。

反正这人现在不敢违逆他，只要控制好尺度应该没什么关系吧。

贾刘这么想着忍不住又捏了把这人腰上的软肉。郝张怕痒得很，这样突然一下他差点就要叫出声来。羞得脸上一红的郝张一阵恼怒，忍不住就一脚踩在贾刘脚上。贾刘霎时白了脸，狰狞着眨了眨眼睛，挣扎了半天还是忍不住暂时松开了手。得了解脱的郝张赶紧三步并作两跑进厕所，趴在门边的时候还不忘回头对着贾刘做了个极丑的鬼脸。贾刘被他气得差点骂脏话，长腿一迈就要跟进厕所，可惜被人先一步直接甩上门。险些塌了鼻梁的贾刘又气又不甘地踢了下门，那动静吓得门里门外的人都吓了一跳。

郝张有些后怕地靠在墙上，手里紧紧地握着自己的漱口杯听着门外的动静。可是在刚才那一声巨响之后他就没再听到一点声音，以为贾刘作罢了的郝张小心翼翼地靠到门上，正想听得再真切一些，这门却突然从外面打开。

被吓了一跳的郝张连忙后退，结果却给了贾刘机会闪身进屋锁上了门。郝张又惊又慌地对上一脸得意的贾刘，不敢相信这人竟然用几根铁丝就撬开了门。

“你……”郝张支支吾吾地看着一脸流氓样的贾刘，过于安分的脑袋里丝毫想不出一点对抗的招数。

“你什么你呀，抓紧时间洗脸吧，早课要迟到了。”贾刘说着把铁丝揣进兜里，自顾自地拿起水杯牙刷开始洗漱。

郝张一头雾水地看着贾刘，不知道他这又是唱的哪一出。但看下时间他们确实快迟到了，郝张顾不得那么多赶紧刷牙洗脸。等到两人从洗手间出来的时候，早就收拾好的何速和肖洒已经不见，两人也匆忙收拾好东西背包离开。

接下来的一天，贾刘除了喜欢粘着郝张也没做什么出格的动作，好像今早那个抱着人吃豆腐的流氓只是郝张没睡醒的一场梦。单纯的乖学生于是渐渐地放松了警惕，他看着只字不提昨晚秘密的贾刘，不由得怀疑自己是不是以小人之心度君子之腹了，也许早上贾刘只是想跟他开个玩笑让他不要紧张呢，结果还被自己踩了一脚。郝张想着想着就开始觉得有些过意不去，他偷摸地看了一眼贾刘的脚，那裸露在凉鞋外面的脚趾好像还红着呢。心里有些不舒服的郝张渐渐坐不住，他趁着贾刘在自习课打瞌睡的时候偷偷和肖洒换了个座位，趁着下课铃一响就立马冲出课室。

那会儿才醒过来的贾刘自然追不上郝张，他于是不满地瞪了眼身边无辜的肖洒，连忙抓上包跟着跑了出去。贾刘本来以为郝张这是又要上厕所换东西，便自以为聪明地守在厕所门口堵人。可谁知道老半天过去了，他连个影子都没蹲着。顿时脸上挂不住的贾刘有些气愤地踢了下白墙，一边想着郝张会去哪里一边在校园里闲逛起来。

但其实这个时候的郝张也在到处找贾刘，他原以为这人下课逮不着他就会像平时一样去打篮球。但没想到当他拿着药膏来到球场的时候，却只看到他昔日的队友没找到他。一下子没了头绪的郝张只好在附近逛了起来，他先后走过学校的小卖部和后勤室，又路过医务室来到图书馆附近，正准备往食堂那边看看，却被一股蛮力拉进了死胡同。

郝张当场吓了一跳，正要动手推开压上来的人，却在看清脸的那一瞬间连忙收起了动作。不知为何出现在这里的贾刘一脸不悦地盯着郝张，他双手撑在人的两旁，霸道十足地把他困在墙边。郝张不明所以地看着他，想了半天还是只能问：

“你怎么在这？”

“我还想问你呢！”贾刘没好气地凶道，“你下课之后跑哪儿去了？”

“没去哪儿啊。”郝张被他凶得莫名有些心虚，他下意识地攒紧了手里的药膏，本来想着见到贾刘就交给他的，可现在反而送不出去了。

但眼尖的贾刘很快就发现了郝张手里的东西，他皱着眉看了一眼那玩意，痞气十足地挑了挑下巴道：“拿的什么东西？”

郝张闻言赶紧把东西藏在了身后，不擅长说谎的脸顿时心虚地回道：“没什么。”

“没什么？”贾刘挑眉盯着他问道，手猛地一伸便把东西抢了过来。郝张顿时慌得伸手去抢，可无奈他一没贾刘高，二没他力气大，争了半天还是被人死死地按在墙上，新买的校服都给蹭脏了。

“药膏？”贾刘扫了一眼包装盒上的字，按着郝张的手不自觉地放轻了力度，“你受伤了？”他关心地问了一句，不安分的手下意识地就想去掀郝张的衣服。

“不是给我用的。”郝张手忙脚乱地推开贾刘的手，谁料上一秒还好声好气的人突然就变了脸。只见贾刘一把抓住了郝张的胳膊，发狠的双眼凶神恶煞地盯着他问：

“那是给谁的？”

郝张又惊又服气地看着贾刘的变脸，一只手花式地扭了半天总算挣脱了他的控制。他疲累地叹了口气，手指揉了揉被蹭红的皮肤，这才慢悠悠地说出了真相：

“给你的。”

郝张这话说得有些含糊，贾刘一时听不太真切，但又好像听明白了什么。于是刚炸了一身毛的恶狼安抚了下来。贾刘低头再看了一眼手里的药盒，有些不太确定地凑到郝张跟前。

“真给我的？”

“骗你是小狗。”郝张无语地翻了个白眼。

贾刘霎时就笑了，他一把搂过郝张的肩膀，低头就在人脸上吧唧一口，吓得郝张瞬间呆住，可他却像个没事人一样，就着这圈住他的姿势自顾自地拆药盒。

“我就知道你心里有我，不记得了又怎么样，忘不掉的始终是忘不掉的。”贾刘得意地笑着，把拆出来的药膏放到郝张手里，期间又忍不住在人脸上偷亲了一口，弄得郝张彻底呆愣，都不知道自己该干嘛了。

“你别傻着啊，给哥哥上药，快。”贾刘催促着拍了下郝张的屁股。这人一个激灵才终于回过神来。他为难地看了眼手里的药膏，但还是示意贾刘坐下把鞋脱掉。他从口袋里抽出纸巾擦了擦贾刘被踩过的脚，然后才打开药膏挤出一些开始给他上药。

贾刘靠在墙上看着郝张那双漂亮的手在自己脚上摸来摸去，不知怎么地就开始心头发痒。他不自觉地砸吧了一下嘴，一双眼睛上下打量着郝张专心乖巧的模样，越看就越是有些坐不住。

“你真像个小媳妇。”贾刘由衷地感叹道，一句话说得郝张耳朵都红了。

“你能不能别总像个流氓。”郝张为难地抱怨着，真不明白这人明明长了副好皮囊可怎么就吐不出象牙来。

“你懂个屁，有的人就喜欢我耍流氓。”贾刘笑着弯腰挠了挠郝张的下巴，一下就把人撩得浑身发红。郝张连忙拍掉他的手站起身，却又被他一把拽住往前倒下。贾刘痞笑着紧紧搂住郝张的腰，抬头就在人嘴上亲了一口。郝张被他吓得立刻挣扎，可贾刘却一把按住他脑袋凶狠地吻了上来。

这个吻吻得两人浑身发热嘴唇发麻，郝张呜咽着不停扭动挣扎，却被贾刘吸着舌头吸得浑身酥麻。从未感受过这些的郝张很快就卸了力，他闷哼着推搡着贾刘的肩膀，浑圆的屁股不断在贾刘的腿上磨蹭。那柔软性感的触感强烈地刺激着贾刘的神经，他忍不住伸手抓了一把软肉，纠缠郝张的舌头更加用力地吞下了甜腻的呻吟。

郝张被他的动作揉得一阵羞耻，越发潮热的下体让他不适地想抬腰，可贾刘却用力地抓着他的屁股，那修长的手指几乎要嵌到他臀缝里去。郝张怕极了地夹紧了屁股，收缩的小穴似乎挤出了点黏液，被打湿的内裤紧紧地贴着他的身子，那闷热潮湿的感觉叫他不自觉地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

而贾刘在这时咬上了他的脖子，尖锐的虎牙用力地抵着他的血管，粗糙的舌头反复舔弄他的喉结。那陌生却又莫名熟悉的触感激起他一阵轻颤。郝张无措地呜咽着，双手紧紧地抓住了贾刘的肩膀，想要推开他又怕得不敢真的用力。

到现在也没想明白事情怎么发展到这个地步的郝张脑子完全是蒙的，奇怪的悸动感随着贾刘的侵袭一点点吞噬了他的理智。他抗拒却又纵容地承受着，任由那双发烫的手肆意地抚摸他身上私密的地点。那一阵接着一阵的酥麻感快要叫他不能思考，他无力地瘫倒在贾刘的身上，感受他舌头舔过胸前又咬住他的刺激痛感。他不由自主地低吟了出声，一双腿不自觉地夹紧了贾刘。他的视线开始有些模糊，嗡鸣的双耳也渐渐听不清外界的声音。他不知道自己这是怎么了，残存的理智疯狂在他脑海里喊停，但不受控制的本能却在纵容他继续堕落。

他羞耻地红透了一张脸，蜷缩的身体就要整个躲进贾刘的怀里。他已经快要不行了。不论是恶作剧还是威胁还是恐吓，这一切都已经超出他可以承受的范围。他真的快不行了。

“哥哥……”在近乎无意识的状态下，郝张听到自己呜咽地叫了出声。

贾刘的动作在那一瞬间全部停止，紧接着他激动地捧起他的脸，着急又期待地问他：

“你叫我什么？”

然而那时候的郝张已经失去思考能力，他根本就消化不了贾刘的问话，只是本能地重复着“哥哥”和“不要”几个字。但仅仅是这样就足以让贾刘欣喜若狂。只见他狠狠地抱住郝张用力地亲了一口，再一次按住他的脑袋贪婪地吻上他的唇。他一边吻，一边不断呢喃着“小张”二字。那一刻他终于找回遗失了八年的实感，他情不自禁地抱紧了怀里的人，压抑不住冲动地在他身上留下标记的印子。

这是他的小张，只属于他一个人的小张。八年了，他终于找到他了！

贾刘亲昵地吻掉了郝张眼角的眼泪，难得耐着性子安抚了人半天，再把他带到食堂去吃饭。依旧没有从刚才的事回过神来的郝张一直到回到宿舍脑子里都还是迷糊的。而在那之后贾刘就变得更加粘人，上课吃饭要一起都是常事，上厕所要跟着也不足为奇，就连洗澡都要一起那真是连同寝的好兄弟都看不下去了。

何速和肖洒每日看他们在浴室门口打来打去，一个浑身发红羞得快滴出血，另一个一身痞气笑得像个流氓，这好好的一双眼睛被闪得硬是快瞎了。于是不知不觉地，何速习惯起了室内也要带着他的墨镜，而肖洒则是每晚都往图书馆跑。

这样的日子一天天熬着，好不容易终于迎来了第一个假期中秋。欢天喜地的两兄弟早早地就收拾好行李回家，好学霸肖洒甚至不惜翘掉一整天的课提前背包走人，可见两人平时被荼毒得有多惨。而家就在学校附近的郝张倒是不着急，放假的前一天他才开始收拾东西。可贾刘就有些奇怪了。郝张看他一整晚躺在床上一动不动，好像压根就不打算回家，便忍不住关心道：

“你不收拾东西吗？”

床上的贾刘翻过来看了他一眼，听不出什么情绪地反问：“你也要回家？”

“嗯，你不回吗？”

贾刘闻言又翻了回去，仰面枕着自己的双臂翘腿躺着，无所谓的语气还是一如既往地吊儿郎当：“家里又没人，回不回都一样。”

“不是还有管家嘛。”郝张试着安抚道。

可贾刘似乎听不进去。“管家跟家人能一样吗？”他说着闭上了眼，沉默了半晌才闷闷地继续道：“我爸妈都不在了，媳妇儿也不记得我了，我一个人没人疼没人爱的，有资格过中秋么。”

贾刘的这番话语气特别低落，听得郝张心里也怪难受的。他欲言又止地看着床上的人，似乎想说点什么安慰一下他，可话到了嘴边又觉得只会说多错多。思来想去，他好像也只有这一句话能说：

“要不，你跟我回家过？”

贾刘闻言看向了郝张，直白的视线看得人忍不住有些不好意思来。

“我、我就是那么一提议，你——”

“去你家就算了。”郝张正想说点什么缓和一些气氛，贾刘就开口打断了他，顿时被拒绝的郝张感到一阵尴尬，却没想到贾刘接着又道：

“你来我家吧。”

郝张瞪大了眼，像是没听清贾刘说什么，于是他又重复了一遍，把话说得再仔细明白些：

“一天就好，就当可怜可怜我呗。”

“那你还不如来我家。”

“我就想让你来我家怎么了？不爱来别来！”

不知道贾刘怎么就生气了的郝张一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛，他也不是那个意思，只是提个建议而已嘛，至于发这么大火吗？然而想想贾刘家里的情况，郝张又觉得有些过意不去。也是，大过节地让他到别人家去，估计他心里也不自在吧……

这么想着，郝张便放下手里的东西走到贾刘床边，他讨好地敲了敲那人的床沿，笑着提议道：“那要不叫上何速和肖洒吧，人多也热闹一些。”

贾刘直接翻了个白眼，没好气地坐起身来一把捏住郝张的脸蛋用力地掐了掐。

“谁说要热闹了！老子就！要！你！”

“嘶——呼呼——要我就要我，好好说话不行吗非得动手。”郝张吃痛地捂住半边脸嘟囔道。

“你要是能听懂我也懒得跟你动手。”贾刘一脸嫌弃道，“怎么样，你到底来不来？”

“去就去呗，你想约哪天？”

贾刘心道当然是正节那天，但想了想还是选择了假期的最后一天。毕竟郝张还是什么都不记得，对于现在的他来说，郝家人才是他的家人。

“行，那我到时候去找你，你把地址发给我呗。”

“不用了，我派司机去接你，你来那天把东西都带好，晚上住我家，第二天直接回学校。”

“住你家啊？”郝张顿时有些犹豫了。

“怎么，嫌弃啊？”贾刘不悦道。

“不敢不敢，车王的家谁敢嫌弃，只是我从没在外面留宿……”郝张说着说着发现贾刘的脸已经开始有些变阴沉，连忙收声改口道，“不过我妈应该会同意！”

贾刘闻言脸色才好了一些。“那你回头记得把地址发给我。”他懒懒地说着，转头就又躺回床上去。

“知道了。”郝张应了一声之后也回到自己位置上继续收拾行李。

因此背对着贾刘的郝张并没有发现，床上的人不知从哪里摸出了一本日历在算日子。而被红笔标记出来了的那几天，正好就是他的安全期，其中有一天，也就是他们刚刚约好的那一天，此刻正被贾刘用笔重重地画了好几个圈。


	4. Chapter 4

****四 花儿** **

约好见面的那天清晨，郝张还趴在被窝里睡觉呢，正梦着昨晚母亲做的大鸡腿，眼看张嘴就能吃到，结果被一声刺耳的鸣笛生生吓醒。

郝张跳着从床上坐起，捂住耳朵走出房间，才发现一家子的人全都醒了。他连忙跑到阳台想看看是谁在扰人清梦，没成想一出来就对上了贾刘的脸。顿时怀疑人生的郝张差点以为自己还在梦里，若不是贾刘不耐烦地朝他大喊了一句，他可能下一步就是回房继续梦周公了。

不敢怠慢贾少爷的郝张连忙跑到楼下去给他开门，连脸都不及洗，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发就把贾刘迎进了门。贾刘装作很嫌弃地扫了他一眼，手却不安分地揉了把头毛又抓了下腰和屁股。这般流氓的举动闹得郝张耳朵都红了，他慌忙地抓着贾刘乱来的爪子回头去看自己家人，见他们好像都没有觉察不对才暗自松了口气。

“贾少爷是吧？”这时郝女士从屋里迎了出来，她端着一杯热茶放在贾刘面前，礼貌地和他打了个招呼。

“伯母好。”贾刘这会儿倒是人模狗样了起来，只见他突然收起一身痞气朝郝女士礼貌地笑了笑，那单纯不做作的模样仿佛换了个人，看得一旁的郝张一愣一愣，真是打心底里佩服。

“这是我给您带的月饼和水果，祝您节日快乐。”

“哎呀你太客气了。”郝女士可没想到贾刘这次来还带了礼物。郝张见她下意识地想婉拒，便赶紧接话道：

“妈你就收着吧，这些玩意儿他家里一堆呢。”

贾刘闻言看向了郝张，藏在背后的手不安分地抓了下人的屁股，弄得郝张顿时直起了腰。

“你这么清楚我家里有什么呀？”

“是你自己平时在学校里说的，你家什么都不缺。”郝张边说边站起身来，贾刘只得收回作乱的手。

“缺还是缺的，不过你来了就不缺了。”贾刘笑着内涵道，整得好端端一句话硬是听着不太对味。郝张没法当着家里人的面和他扯，只好先把郝女士哄进厨房去准备他今天要带走的吃食，又把郝晨推回房间去继续睡觉。然后他对着客厅里的人吩咐了一句让他乖乖等着，自己则去准备洗漱更衣。

可谁知道这话音刚落，沙发上的人就不安分地跟了上来。郝张无奈地推着他的脑袋想把人赶出洗手间，可到底敌不过贾刘的流氓劲。只见贾刘长腿一勾直接关门落锁，像领导巡视一般抱臂看了眼浴室里的摆设，然后痞气地靠在镜子旁，笑看郝张刷牙洗脸。

不习惯的郝张被他看得浑身不自在，他连忙草草地结束这一切，随口找了个话题转移注意力：

“你怎么来这么早，吃过早饭了吗？”

“还没，咱回家吃。”贾刘随口答道，跟着郝张出了浴室又走进他房间。

“在这吃了再走呗，我妈包的包子可好吃了。”郝张不作多想地提议道，手扯着睡衣的领子就直接脱了上衣。

贾刘站在窗边不动声色地拉上了窗帘，他沉下眼色打量着郝张的背，脚步无声地朝他靠近了些，趁人不注意的时候一把抱住他低头啃了一口。郝张被他吓了一跳，拿在手里衣服穿也不是不穿也不是。他只得为难地推了推贾刘的脑袋，好在贾刘也没怎么纠缠，只在他肩上咬了个印子便松开他。

郝张连忙抓紧机会把衣服穿上，又慌张地快速换好裤子，仿佛害怕贾刘又按捺不住自己对他动手动脚。不过出乎意料的是这人除了刚才那一下就没有别的动作了，可郝张还是能感觉到有道炽热的视线一直在背后盯着他，烧得他浑身发烫怪痒的。

穿好衣服后两人便拿着包离开了房间，正好那时候郝女士也热好了卤鸡腿，郝张接过饭盒，和母亲打了声招呼便跟着贾刘离开了家。

上车后，郝张打开家里的饭盒给贾刘递过去，盒子里装着不大不小两个卤鸡腿，对称的摆放位置好像一个粗糙的心形，让原本有些嫌弃的贾刘忍不住笑了起来。

“你妈做的？”他随意地问了一句，还是给足了面子拿起一只鸡腿来。

“我做的。”

然而郝张的一句话立刻让他惊喜地抬起了头，他看了眼手里的鸡腿又看了眼郝张，不太相信地确认道：

“真是你做的？”

“嗯！”郝张有些得意地笑了，只见他大口咬下手里的鸡腿，吃得那叫一个津津有味。贾刘见状也不怠慢，连忙低头大口咬下，活像从未吃过卤鸡腿一样狼吞虎咽了起来。

“我都不知道你还会做饭。”转眼贾刘手里的鸡腿就只剩下一根鸡骨头，他意犹未尽地舔了舔手，从一旁抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“你不知道的事多了去了。”郝张得意地笑着，可不想贾刘一听这话那脸色就又变了。

“我是不知道很多，但你也一样，你比我还没良心。”

“我怎么就没良心了，请你吃鸡腿你还骂我？”

“我说的不是这个。”贾刘没好气地回道，但看着郝张那一脸茫然的脸他却又一点都气不起来，“唉算了，现在跟你说这些你也听不懂，以后再说吧。”

郝张似懂非懂地回了句“好吧”，又从包里拿出两个香梨递过去一个给贾刘。

“你怎么这么多吃的。”贾刘嫌弃地嘟囔了一句，接过香梨的同时把郝张拉得更近了些。他搂着人的腰和他对换了个位置，让郝张靠着车窗坐在他和车门之间。贾刘就着姿势将郝张整个圈在怀里，下巴懒洋洋地搁在他肩上，一边咬着手里的香梨一边给他介绍沿路的风景。

这时郝张才知道车子已经开进了贾家的私人花园，看着眼前这一片只有在电视里才会出现的景色，小平民郝张同学不由得长大了惊讶的嘴巴。

“这……都是你家的？”他知道贾刘很有钱，可他不知道原来这么有钱。

“嗯，漂亮吧，喜欢吗？”贾刘颇有些得意道，“喜欢送你呀。”

“切，得了吧。”郝张不信地笑道，然而眼里还是不可避免地对这美丽的一切产生了憧憬。

贾刘浅笑着注视着郝张的侧脸，自己都没有察觉到此刻浮现在他脸上的是一种名为温柔的感情。

“我跟你说个秘密吧。”待车子停稳，把人领进了家门后，贾刘对着富丽堂皇的客厅轻飘飘地来了这么一句。郝张好奇地朝他凑过去，忍不住追问是什么秘密。贾刘对着他笑了，闲不下的手轻轻掐了掐郝张脸上的软肉，然后拉起他的手带他参观别墅。

“其实这里所有的东西都不是我的。”他坦荡地说着，突然给人感觉像个推销房地产的。他带着郝张一间房一间房地看，耐心地给他讲解每一个房间的用处和故事，听得郝张好奇的同时却又有些疑惑，仿佛他才是这个房子的主人，而贾刘像是他的管家。

于是越来越不对劲的郝张忍不住打断了贾刘，他十分在意刚才那句显然没说完的话，顾不得礼貌地追问道：

“如果不是你的，那是谁的？”

“我媳妇儿的。”贾刘不假思索道。

那一刻郝张突然觉得自己被耍了，他顿时忍不住翻了个白眼，为居然跟贾刘较真的自己感到一阵莫名的丢脸。然而贾刘还在那里一本正经地说着，他不顾郝张满脸的“编，你继续编”，依旧沉浸在自己的故事中。

“其实我根本就不是贾车王的儿子，这里的所有东西都不属于我。不过我媳妇儿是。我们两个从小一起玩耍，丁儿大的时候定了亲。我是他老公，他是我老婆，我们说好了等长大以后就要同房把正事儿给办了。但可惜我媳妇儿出了意外，脑子被炸，以前的事全都忘光了。没办法我只能先替他守着这些，等他想起来以后，我再还给他。”

郝张无语地看着贾刘，都懒得提醒他这故事连最基本的性别逻辑都说不过去。再说了，哪来那么狗血的事，又不是在拍电视剧。

“那你找着你媳妇儿了吗？”然而看在朋友的面上，郝张还是十分配合地继续陪他演出。

“当然。”贾刘笑着抓紧了郝张的手。他把人带到花园的餐桌旁，在那里管家早就备好了精致的早餐，迎着清晨温暖的阳光和周围的花香，连简单的吃饭都像是成为一种极致的享受。

郝张有些叹为观止地在餐桌旁桌下，他看了一眼桌上琳琅满目的早点，又看了眼周围鸟语花香的环境，想了想还是忍不住感叹：“你该不会每天过的都是这样的生活吧？”

“还行吧，平时没那么讲究。”贾刘说着给郝张倒了杯温牛奶。

郝张啧啧啧地感叹出声，拿起餐具的动作都不由得小心了一些。不过想想刚才他们一路走过来，这空荡荡的别墅好像一个人都没有。如此大的房子却没有一丁点烟火气，到了夜里怕是静得有些瘆人。向来怕黑的郝张突然有些害怕，他一想到今晚自己要在这大房子里睡觉，脑海里不自觉地就开始涌现曾经看过的许多鬼故事。

“咳，容我问个失礼的问题。”郝张表情严肃地看着贾刘道，“你这儿晚上不闹鬼吧？”

“噗——”贾刘措手不及地被逗笑出声，他连忙放下手里的杯子擦了擦嘴，努力忍住笑意道，“你怕鬼啊？”

“鬼倒是不怕……我怕黑……”郝张被笑得不好意思地小声嘟囔道。其实他也觉得自己这么大了还怕黑确实有点丢人，可无奈恐惧这种东西是刻在骨子里的，怕就是怕了，不敢关灯睡就是不敢，他现在每晚在学校都得躲在床帘后开小灯，一旦断电他就只能睁眼到天亮，他也知道自己怂，可他有什么办法呢。

“行了不笑你了，怕黑就怕黑呗，谁还没点害怕的东西了，今晚我陪你睡。”

“那倒不用。”

“啧！”

贾刘顿时不满的一瞪吓得郝张本能地缩了缩脖子，他也不知道自己怎么就踩到他尾巴了，只好改口道：

“你说了算，行了吧？”

“那还差不多。我告诉你，在我这儿，你就得听我的。你要是不听话，我就把你关起来，关到地下室里去。”

“你这儿还有地下室？”

“你——”

贾刘一脸吃瘪地看着突然兴奋起来的郝张，渐渐意识到这人长大了之后真是一点儿也不好控制了，以前随便吓他两句就能把他吃得死死的，现在一个不留神不仅吓不到人还正中他下怀。

看来还是得对症下药。

这么想着，贾刘便给管家比了个眼色遣走了他。偌大的别墅里于是就只剩下他们二人。郝张对这里的一切都感到新鲜，一上午就拉着贾刘把整栋别墅逛了个遍。走累了之后两人回到厨房热了些饭菜填饱肚子，简单休息过后就来到了花园里的泳池游泳午休。

这次出门郝张没有带泳裤，所以穿的是贾刘备用的裤子。然而贾刘的身材相较精瘦一些，穿在他身上刚刚好的裤子到了郝张身上就仿佛小了个号。眼看那被撑得满满的布料紧紧地勒住白嫩的屁股，不合身的裤子随着他踢水的动作逐渐错位。贾刘看着那大半边白肉迎着太阳不要钱地晃来晃去，一颗躁动的心也跟着池里的水波激烈地荡漾起来。

终于随着一声哗啦的跳水音，郝张的脚踝突然被人拽着拖到水底，紧接着他人又被贾刘抱出了水面用力地吻住了双唇。还没从溺水中回神的郝张本能地挣扎着，不断扑腾的身子眼看又要往下沉。好在贾刘水性好，他手用力托起郝张的屁股，拉开他的双腿便让人盘在了腰间。总算安定下来的郝张下意识地夹紧了贾刘的腰但很快又觉察到不太对，扭动着就想挣脱贾刘的怀抱。

可那时贾刘突然抱着他往前压下，顿时后仰的郝张慌张地抱紧了贾刘。不会仰泳又害怕入水的他只能被动地由贾刘抱着，一直到后背贴上浅水区的池底，他才转身想要起水。

但贾刘却一把抱住了他的腰将他拖了回去，他用力地将他压在池子上，一双手煽风点火地抚摸着他的身体。郝张被他撩得有些头脑发热，对未知害怕的本能使他绷紧了肌肉还是想跑。贾刘意识到他的紧张，努力放轻了手上的动作去安抚他的神经。他温柔地亲吻着郝张的耳朵，舌头轻轻地舔过他湿润的皮肤，又暧昧地朝他吹了口气，低声在他耳边呢喃着别怕，逐渐湿热的吻接二连三地落在他的身上，总算慢慢地叫人学会了放松。

可青涩的郝张还是害怕。他轻颤着感受贾刘爱抚他乳头的动作，那微妙的酥痒让他忍不住呻吟着想躲。可贾刘抱得他很紧，圈在他腰上的手让他动弹不得，落在他背上的吻又酥又麻，配合着他手上花样百出的动作，没一会儿就把郝张玩得浑身泛红。

“你真可爱。”贾刘低声地赞叹道，一双手捏住他挺立的乳头用力蹭了蹭，满意地听到人性感地低吟了一声。他顿时受了鼓励地低头咬上郝张的脖子，同时加大了手上的动作夹住那肉粒拨弄起来，另一只手也偷偷伸入了他的裤子握住他的分身，配合着上方的动作套弄了起来。

哪里尝过这些的郝张顿时就浑身酥软了，他羞耻又难耐地呻吟着，渐渐无法站立的腿不自觉地踢着脚边的水，惹得贾刘忍不住加快了速度，不给他一丝喘息机会地激烈套弄起来。顿时炸开的快感爽得郝张叫了出声，那陌生的酸痛酥麻接二连三地冲击着他的尾椎，过于强烈的快感几乎让他无法维持站立。渐渐打滑的脚于是慢慢在水里漂了起来，贾刘就着这姿势更加紧密地贴上郝张的身体。他坏心地用手指轻抠张开的铃口，灵活的舌头反复舔吻着凹陷敏感的背脊。他将自己鼓起的下身用力地压上郝张的臀部，配合着手上的动作不断地顶弄他的阴部。

敏感又羞涩的郝张被他一番色情的举动玩得浑身都酥麻了，细腻的的皮肤被激烈的快感激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，挺立的乳头被压着在瓷砖上来回磨蹭，那人却还故意抠弄起他的肚脐来。强烈电击感结合着尿意憋得他全身紧绷，濒临高潮的身体终究止不住地开始颤抖。羞红了一张脸的郝张低哑地呻吟着，随着贾刘又一次快速的套弄，紧绷的小腹终于射出了浓稠的精水，脏得泳池瞬间浮白一片。

发泄过后有些瘫软的人无力地趴在池子上。他急促地喘着气，感受着贾刘用力吻过自己的嘴唇，然后感觉泳裤被人一把拽下。顿时赤裸的他下意识地想缩起身子，可贾刘却抓着他的双腿抬起搬到浅池上。瞬间撅起的臀部让郝张羞得浑身发红，他连忙挣扎着想翻身挡住自己的下体，却被贾刘抓着大腿根部双腿大张动弹不得。霎时感到屈辱的他急得都快哭出声来，他呜咽着下意识收紧身体，赤裸的阴户便在一片稀疏的毛发中颤颤发抖起来。

贾刘瞪直了眼贪婪地看着，发干的喉咙忍不住吞了吞口水。紧接着他便迫不及待地凑上前用力闻了闻这私处的味道，那清晰的吸气声听得郝张直接鼻头发酸，越发羞耻的身体止不住地开始颤抖起来。可贾刘却一点也不觉得这有什么好害羞的，他贪婪地亲吻着那些稀疏的毛发，舌头轻轻地舔舐肉唇感受那处的柔软弹性，然后他迫不及待地挑开唇瓣深入花户，舌尖来回地舔弄穴口和阴核，吸溜吸溜地将这处舔得水光荡漾。

受了刺激的阴核很快就激起阵阵的酥麻，连带着未经人事的穴口也慢慢开始瘙痒起来。郝张呜咽着感受着自己身体的变化，忍不住地就像夹紧屁股藏起这些淫荡的反应。可他这一夹反而吸住了贾刘的舌头，贪婪的穴口猛地吸进贾刘的舌尖，诱惑着他用力地舔了舔内里的嫩肉，然后一发不可收拾地大力挑弄吮吸了起来。

“啊——”这激烈的快感顿时就让郝张哭了出声，他哽咽地呻吟着，酸软的腰无力地扭动想要摆脱贾刘的侵袭，却反而惹得这人越吸越大力。那仿佛被抽空的快感又酥又麻，过电一般叫郝张浑身都麻了。敏感的阴穴止不住地流出滑腻的清液，贾刘贪婪地汲取着，舌头不断地抚平皱褶品尝甘甜，憋在泳裤里的分身硬得他一阵抽痛。

就快忍不住的贾刘不得不暂时撤离郝张的小穴，他意犹未尽地咬了口穴口处的嫩肉，粗糙的舌头顺着他的肉隙来到阴核，又重复着之前的动作反复吮吸舔弄起来。本以为已经告一段落的郝张没料到这一招，才刚刚松懈的神经又猛地被绷紧，越发激烈的快感持续不断冲击着他的神经，让他又爽又怕地呻吟着，情动的身体不断地流出清液，很快就把贾刘的整个下巴都打湿了。

敏感的阴核比小穴更加容易到达高潮，贾刘不过是含着那肉粒用力地吸了两下，还没来得及用上牙齿郝张就已经哭着泄了出来。眼看颤抖的阴茎又一次吐出白浊，抖个不停的阴穴大口大口地吸着空气，憋了老半天的贾刘终于再也忍不了。他粗喘着拽掉裤子爬上浅池，双手用力地抓着郝张的臀肉往两边拉开，狰狞的阴茎紧贴他的阴户用力磨蹭几下，终于如愿以偿地尽根没入一插到底。

狭窄的肉穴一下被撑开到了极致，那撕裂般的疼痛尖锐得郝张叫都叫不出声。过于紧绷的身体用力地咬住了贾刘，他有些吃痛地抽了一下，手握着郝张的臀肉暧昧地揉了揉，慢慢抽腰从他体内退出了些。凸起的血管搔刮着肉壁激起阵阵酥麻的快感，破处的血迹黏腻地粘在柱身上，也将那翻出的媚肉染得更加艳色。贾刘干涸地舔弄着下唇，粗壮的阴茎缓慢抽出半截后又用力地顶入。他耐心地一点点操松紧绷的肉穴，不断变换着角度仔细寻找郝张的敏感点。

终于当他感觉到身下人突然弹了一下时他就知道自己找对地方了，顿时加快了速度反复用力地磨蹭着那点，没一会儿就把人操得止不住地流水。于是贾刘开始加大力度狠干起来，精瘦的腰持续不断地卖力挺动着，饱满的囊袋接二连三地拍打着郝张，将那一团团白肉激得肉浪翻涌。如此情色的一幕看得贾刘眼都红了，他忍不住握紧郝张的腰一次次将人用力地拉向自己，故意让肉体碰撞的声音变得无比的清晰，也让自己操得更深更狠，直到他终于顶上敏感的宫口。

“呜——！”那一刻郝张近乎是呜咽着颤动了起来，陡然缩紧的肉穴死死地咬住贾刘，让他差点就把守不住精关。那强烈的舒爽感像高压电一样快速窜过两人身体，郝张被麻得几乎完全脱力，抽搐的肉穴饥渴地吮吸挤压着贾刘的阴茎，惹得人低骂一声又大开大合地操干起来。

这一次彻底爽哭了的郝张几乎被干得一点力气都没有了，他哑着嗓子止不住地呻吟着，烧红的身子就像刚刚从热水里捞出来一样，又软又热的身子吸得贾刘欲罢不能，那粗壮的挺立毫不留情地抽插着软穴，激得满溢的淫水接连不断地喷溅出来。

越堆越高的快感几乎要烧毁郝张的理智，点点的白光随着贾刘的挺动不断在他眼前炸开，快要找不到实感的身体除了体内的刺激再也感受不到其他存在。他近乎恍惚地任由贾刘摆弄着，濒临高潮的身体完全失控地开始剧烈抽搐，紧随着一阵爆发的快感冲击，他大脑瞬间空白终于冲上了绝顶。

过于激烈的高潮一下就让郝张失了神，贾刘用力地抱着他，一下又一下亲吻着湿润的眼角。还埋在郝张体内抽不出来的阴茎一跳一跳地射着精液，那痛快的舒爽让他止不住地叹息出声。一时都难以平息的两人纠缠着缓缓沉入泳池，贾刘慢慢地从郝张体内抽离，将人翻过来后温柔地吻上了他的唇。

“……”

这时，贾刘听到他好像喃喃了句什么，他连忙抱着人坐到泳池边，一边去吻他的眼皮一边耐心地听他说话。

“洗澡……”

听了半天之后贾刘终于听清楚了郝张的话，他看着这人湿着眼睛不时打着哭嗝的模样，恍惚又回到了两人小时候的时光。贾刘忍不住怜爱地亲了亲郝张的嘴唇，拿过一旁的毛巾包住郝张的身体，先带他去浴室清洁身体。


	5. Chapter 5

****五 宝贝儿** **

“唔……”

回校的那天清晨，还困在梦里的郝张浮浮沉沉地出了一身细汗。他上一秒还梦到自己在沙滩上晒太阳，下一秒不知怎的就被扔到了海里遭遇风浪。压在身下的救生圈虽然稳稳地托住了他的腰，可不断拍打过来的浪还是叫他十分不安。他浑身都湿透了，又十分无力。发麻的四肢怎么都拨不动身下的水，只能被迫原地打转。

可这时他突然看到一个巨浪在远处腾起，那几乎有一层楼高的水幕宛如一张食人的大嘴，它来势汹汹地朝郝张冲过来，吓得他不停喘气挣扎。然而这时他的双腿像是被水母抽了一下突然脱力，紧接着有什么奇怪的感觉重重地撞入他的身体，那不合时宜的快感吓得他叫了出声。

不知道发生了什么，却又好像隐约意识到自己在做梦的郝张慌乱地摆脱着，他不自觉抓紧了身下的床单，潮热的身体因为高潮的逼近变得紧绷却又充满了弹性。贾刘注视着就要转醒的郝张，下身挺动的速度也跟着越来越快。他单手握着郝张的腰卖力抽插，另一只手沾上滑腻的淫液色情地抚弄他的阴户。他大力地揉弄着颤抖的穴口还有那挺立的阴核，手指用力地压住那豆粒去揉捏拨弄。这般刺激的快感很快就让敏感的郝张止不住地开始抽搐，贾刘连忙趁机插入两根手指磨擦他的G点，同时配合着后穴的挺动，狠狠几下就将他送上绝顶。

梦里的人顿时哑叫着泄了出来，他迷迷糊糊睁开沾泪的双眼，还没彻底回过神就被突然插入操得顿时失了声。还没释放的贾刘抽出埋在他后穴的阴茎一下就挺进了前方的阴穴，他咬牙承受着潮喷带来的强烈冲击感一下又一下用力地操干着软穴。狰狞粗壮的阴茎随着他的动作粗暴地磨蹭着敏感点，每一下都激起强烈的快感拍打着郝张的神经。

终于有些回神的人呜咽着看向了贾刘，泛红的鼻尖被汗水和泪水浸得发亮，惹得贾刘忍不住低头轻咬一口然后吻上了他的唇。郝张呻吟着抱紧了贾刘，发软的身子随着那人的动作被带起坐立，撑开的的软穴于是将贾刘吞得更深，直捣宫口的顶弄干得郝张浑身过电，他急促地喘息着，爽到不能自理的身体止不住地轻颤，就连舌尖都像触电了一般不停发麻。

贾刘色情地吮吸着他的唇舌，挺立的阴茎坏心地持续刮蹭着他的敏感点。郝张被他干得浑身是水，柔嫩紧致的穴道完全被操出了他专属的形状，不断收缩的嫩肉紧紧地吸住了他的柱身，绞紧的穴口挤压着他的根部让他越发有了射精的欲望。这般全方位的刺激舒服得贾刘止不住骂脏话，他贪婪地抚摸舔吻着郝张的身体，嘴唇刁钻地含住他乳头啃咬吮吸。郝张被他吸得全身一缩，甜腻地呻吟着伴随哽咽的哭腔毫无预兆地又泄了。再度喷出的潮水重重地击打着敏感的龟头，贾刘浑身战栗地喘着粗气，终于忍不住痛快地射了出来。

至此终于结束了晨间性爱的两人有些筋疲力竭地瘫软在一块。贾刘亲吻着郝张的额头，抱着他去浴室简单冲洗了身体，然后两人开始洗漱更衣准备用过早餐就回学校。

路上，郝张在车里一直有些坐立不安的样子。他好几次抓着贾刘的袖子跟他说了些什么，但都被贾刘哄骗着搪塞了回去。终于到学校的时候，贾刘率先打开车门跨了出来，而郝张则有些笨拙地跟在他后面。回教室的路上，郝张的步伐一直有些虚浮，但乍看又看不出什么毛病，更何况贾刘一直贴心地勾着他的肩膀搂着他。因此一路上谁也没注意到郝张的不对劲，只有他自己知道，那个被塞在双穴里震个不停的小玩具有多磨人。

但好在贾刘把频率和速度都调到了最低，而且小玩具上涂满了消炎润滑的药膏，所以习惯了之后也就还好。只是它带来的心理折磨还是一点不减，紧张的郝张总害怕会被其他人发现，尤其当他走路和坐下的时候，那密密麻麻的震动感总无法避免地蹭到他的敏感带，让他不得不时常调整动作姿势减轻快感。这般不正常的举动使他红透了耳朵，他不敢抬头去和其他人交流，连上课听讲的时候都不由有些走神，做课间操的时候更是精神紧绷到极致。等到他好不容易熬过上午回到寝室午休，忍耐到极致的身体已经到达极限了。

郝张屏息着躲在自己的床帘后，双腿胡乱地蹬掉了外裤和内裤。他咬着唇伸手去摸那震动的小玩意，努力无视指尖触及的一片湿滑揪住那东西用力往外抽。顿时还在抖动的小玩具甩了他一身的淫液，附在上面的药膏味也紧跟着在空气中扩散开来。郝张连忙用被子将它包起藏好。正准备穿上裤子下床学习，却被突然撩开的床帘吓得叫了出声。

但来人先他一步捂住了他的嘴。

贾刘痞气地朝慌张的郝张笑了笑，趁着何速和肖洒不在爬上他的床重新放好床帘。他抱着郝张的腰亲昵地吻住了他的唇，一双手不安分地游走在他的臀部上，摸得人浑身发烫又爽又怕。郝张抗拒地推了推贾刘的肩膀，忍不住提醒他这里是学校。

“我知道。”贾刘低声咬着郝张的耳朵道，一只手摸到他下方湿滑的阴户，却只是轻轻蹭了蹭，没有怎么放肆。

“你躺下，我给你上药。”贾刘说着从口袋里摸出今早用过的药膏，手拍了拍郝张的屁股示意他把腿张开躺下。

然而这里毕竟是学校，而且还是四人共用的宿舍。虽然有床帘遮挡着，但也不可避免地能被听到声音和动静，因此郝张有些拉不下面子地摇了摇头。可贾刘很执着，抓着郝张的手将他压在床板上，强势卡进他腿间的腰身硬是分开了郝张的双腿。他威胁般地抓了把郝张的臀肉，下身紧贴着他的私处用力蹭了蹭，一改之前的温柔流氓道：

“乖乖听话！不然我现在就插进去！”

他这话说得极狠，配合着脸上凶狠的表情，吓得郝张不敢不从。无奈他只好像今早在贾刘床上的那样，乖乖地朝他敞开双腿把自己摆成一个大M字型。他羞耻地别过了脸去，手指紧张地抓着床单，敏感又紧张的身体忍不住地一点一点轻颤起来。

贾刘喉咙发紧地看着这活色生香的一幕，心里默念了好几遍垃圾话才勉强压住沸腾的欲望。他轻轻地拧开药膏瓶子挤出膏体涂抹在手上，然后拨开那些遮挡视线的潮湿毛发，指尖轻柔地先在外部给郝张涂上药。紧接着他又挤出更多抹在手上，小心翼翼地把手探入穴道均匀地给他涂抹上药。

郝张没想到他的动作竟然这么安分，紧绷的身体总算不知不觉地放松了下来。然而就在他准备说声谢谢的时候，却听到这人流氓地来了句：

“宝贝儿，要不咱把毛刮了吧。”

郝张被他吓得一激灵，紧缩的穴口不自觉夹住了贾刘的手指。他连忙放松身体坐起，又拉起自己的裤子穿上。假装没听到贾刘刚才的话。可谁想这人脸皮厚到这个地步，见郝张没有反应就又贴上来抱住他再说了一遍。

“小张宝贝儿，咱把毛刮了呗。”

郝张被他闹得耳朵发红气急败坏，忍不住给了他一肘子。

“别乱叫我名字！”

“那咱把毛刮了？”

“刮什么刮！”郝张羞红了一张脸气道，“你在学校能不能别说这些话，跟个流氓似的。”

然而贾刘对自己的人设定位十分明确清晰，他一口咬住郝张的耳垂，舌头暧昧又情色地舔弄他的耳朵。

“我本来就是流氓啊，刮不刮，你不敢动手我替你刮。”

“不刮！”郝张难得硬气道，他推搡着贾刘的身体想要挣脱他的怀抱下床，然而这时传来了何速他们进门的声音。郝张顿时不敢轻举妄动，连忙整理好床帘不让两人发现他们。

贾刘被他的这一番小动作逗得有点想笑，忍不住地就偷亲了一把他的脸，不安分的手随即又开始在他身上作乱起来。郝张不满地又给他一肘子，两手赶紧抓住贾刘的胳膊不让他乱动。可贾刘的力气大得很，而且还十分灵活。那手腕也不知怎么地一翻一扭就挣脱了束缚，还反过来钳住了郝张的双手让他动弹不得。

郝张顿时就慌了，他感受着贾刘不安分的动作四处在身上点火，咬牙忍耐了片刻，还是忍不住在贾刘摸上私处的时候慌乱地说了声“不”。贾刘坏笑着揉了揉他的阴核，一双长腿紧紧地夹住郝张的腰不让他动弹，感受着这人在怀里隐忍颤抖的触动。

“不要……别乱来……”郝张咬着嘴唇尽可能低声道，他那压抑低沉的嗓音听得贾刘心头轻颤，忍不住地就想再欺负他多些。

于是他撩起了郝张的校服去摸他的胸部。郝张的胸特别软，肉肉的一团就像少女未发育的胸脯一样，细腻的皮肤仿佛会吸人，一抓就是一个印子，一咬就是一片泛红。贾刘用力地揉捏着这团软肉，隐约还能摸到自己昨天留下的几个牙印。他得意又躁动地爱抚着，手指蹭上敏感挺立的乳头，忍不住地捏住揉弄了几下。顿时的快感激得郝张忍不住低吟出声，他红透了耳朵蜷缩成一团，饱满的臀部无意识地贴住贾刘的胯下磨蹭了几下。

霎时一阵不经意的电流窜过贾刘的背脊，蛰伏的欲望忍不住渐渐开始抬头，在他裤裆里鼓起一团直戳戳地顶上了郝张。

“你！”郝张慌张地回头看一眼贾刘，紧张的身体连忙撤开想要逃离。可贾刘一下收紧双臂将他抱得更紧了。只见他粗喘着开始贴住郝张的屁股磨蹭起来，越来越硬的触感顶得郝张颤抖不已。

“不行……”慌乱的郝张已经不知道该怎么办了，他被贾刘的一身热气烘得大脑迷糊，渐渐潮湿的身体就跟化水了一样，可贾刘还在那里不知好歹地继续撩拨着，几乎完全挺立的阴茎已经从内裤里冒出了一个头，一下又一下的顶弄撞得郝张腰都酸了。

“宝贝儿。”这时贾刘有些按捺不住地在郝张耳边低吟起来，充满了情欲的嗓音震得他浑身发麻。郝张为难地吞了吞口水，拒绝的动作也不自觉地放软了一些。

“宝贝儿，我又想操你了。”贾刘觉察到郝张的渐渐妥协，便忍不住越加放肆起来。他叼着郝张的耳垂不断朝他倾诉欲望，潮热的声音接连诉说着他所有的好。郝张红透了一张脸安静地听着，但他的理智尚且清晰，如论如何在这里做爱都是不行的。

于是他暂时捂住了贾刘的嘴，一只手偷摸伸到他裤子里握住了他的阴茎。贾刘顿时喘了一声，不安分的舌尖轻轻舔弄着郝张的掌心，撩得人差点就忍不住呻吟出声。

“你别……乱动……我用手帮你……”郝张气息不稳地喘着，他暂且放开了贾刘转身来面对他，一边警告地盯着他一边拉下他裤子握住他的阴茎。贾刘舒服地叹息了一声，但又觉得不满足。他搂着郝张的腰去吻他的嘴唇，双手却还是不太安分地揉捏着他的屁股。

“我还是想插你。”贾刘撒娇般地呢喃道，管不住的嘴又开始夸赞郝张的软穴有多湿多热多紧，他有多想日日夜夜分分秒秒都插在里面捣弄射精，将他两张小嘴全都喂得满满的饱饱的，时刻都含着他的子子孙孙。

“你闭嘴唔……”郝张被他说得脸红得都快滴出血来。贾刘实在受不了他这个害羞可爱的模样，按住人脑袋就是一顿用力的吮吻。期间他已经迫不及待地扯掉了郝张的裤子，发烫的手用力地抚摸他的臀肉和阴部，摸得郝张快要控制不住自己的声音。

“唔……不行……真的不行……嗯……”他小声地抗拒着，一双手无措地推开贾刘的胳膊。

“你怕被发现？”贾刘咬着他耳朵问道，手上的动作却还是不停地揉弄着他的阴核，然后握住他的分身套弄起来。

郝张被快感打得呼吸一滞，夹紧的身体激得床铺吱呀一声，吓得他顿时就不敢动了。贾刘看他这个担惊受怕的样子心里有些不忍，而且实话说他也不想被下面那两个人听到郝张情动时候的呻吟。可到了这个份上，不做点什么他自己也憋得慌，于是便道：

“要不这样吧，你叫声好听的哄哄我，我听得开心了就不插进去。”

“什、什么好听的……”郝张略略有些不安道。

“这你得自己想啊。”贾刘流氓道。

“你——流氓——”

“流氓可不好听哈。”

“唔……贾刘、小贾、小刘……”

“你叫狗呢？”

“弟弟……哥哥、哥哥行了吧……”

“还不错，多叫几声，叫好听点。”贾刘笑着吻了吻郝张的鼻子，挺着腰在他手里缓慢抽插起来。

郝张面红耳赤地套弄着手里的阴茎，发干的嘴唇含含糊糊地叫唤着哥哥二字，却不知怎么地叫得自己都有些潮热起来。而贾刘仿佛也觉察到了他的变化，他勾起手指摸了一把郝张的下体，忍不住低笑着调侃道：

“宝贝儿，你下面好湿啊。”

“你闭嘴！赶快射出来得了……”

“啧，你这都没有章法的，让我怎么射？”贾刘嫌弃道，视线不经意地瞄到郝张的嘴唇，顿时心生一计，“要不这样吧，你用嘴巴帮我。”

郝张瞪大了眼睛看向贾刘，支吾着不知道该说什么。贾就被他看得有些不耐烦，抱着郝张就翻了个身让他趴到自己身上来。

“午休时间就快结束了，我要是再射不出来就真的要插你了。”他半恐吓半催促地说着，抓着郝张的胳膊示意他转过身去背对自己趴下，然后一把抓住他的腰拉向自己，舌头暧昧地舔上了阴部，激得郝张忍不住低吟一声。

“咱俩互帮互助，赶紧的哈。”说着贾刘含住郝张的勃起舔弄了起来，那酥麻的快感让他浑身一颤，差点就控制不住自己的呻吟。无奈郝张只好把目光投向面前的挺立，他为难地吞了吞口水，还是只能张嘴含住龟头轻轻舔弄起来。

第一次做这事的郝张毫无技巧可言，收不住的牙齿甚至时不时地磕痛了贾刘。可他胜在足够卖力，那软舌孜孜不倦地反复舔弄吮吸着贾刘的阴茎，还努力尝试着模仿贾刘的动作去刺激他的敏感点。眼看着微弱的快感越堆越多，贾刘的阴茎也越发的胀大直到塞满郝张的嘴巴。吞吐逐渐变得困难的郝张开始难受地呜咽出声，可贾刘却在这时用力地按住他脑袋挺近了他的喉咙。顿时紧缩的喉肉吸得贾刘一阵舒爽，他忍不住加大了嘴上的动作回报给郝张同样的快感，然后慢慢抽出一些让他喘口气，紧接着又深深地挺了进去。

郝张被贾刘按着掌控着吞吐的节奏，敏感的喉咙被粗壮的阴茎和身下的快感刺激得不断抽搐。吞不下的口水润湿了柱身和底部的囊袋，随着他吞吐的动作不断地发出吸溜的声音。而被贾刘反复吮吸舔弄的阴茎也逐渐到达了忍耐极限，郝张浑身发热地闷哼着，紧绷的小腹随着贾刘的一阵吮吸颤抖地射出了欲望。

贾刘滑动着喉结吞下郝张的精液，又转去舔弄他那被自己用手指玩得抽搐不停的阴穴。刚经历了一次高潮的郝张哽咽地抖了抖身子，不停收缩的穴口紧紧地吸着贾刘的舌头，引得他不得不来回抽插刺激着穴口放松。

这时，下午上课的预备铃在寝室上方响起。底下安静了许久的何速和肖洒都响起了收拾东西的声音。郝张紧张地呜咽着，催促一般地用力吸了吸嘴里的阴茎。贾刘被他这一下弄得又爽又痛，也不再压抑地在他喉咙深处快速顶了两下射出精来。

毫无防备的郝张被迫喝下了大半精液，他咳嗽着吐出半软的阴茎，闭着眼躲开那些喷溅在他脸上的余精。贾刘坐起身来抱住郝张亲了亲，他用手抹掉那些沾在他脸上的精液送到他嘴里，半哄半骗让人吞了下去。

随后两人迅速整理好衣服洗脸出门。今天下午有一个课堂小测，学渣贾刘从来不在意这些，但学霸郝张就不一样了。贾刘不敢拿这事跟他开玩笑，所以难得安分守己了一个下午甚至直到晚上的晚自习结束。

下课回宿舍的时候，四人结伴去小卖部买了些零嘴填肚子。路过操场的时候，几个拿着篮球的男孩朝贾刘吆喝一声，一旁正在穿滑轮的男孩也把何速叫走了。郝张和肖洒和他们暂别后继续往宿舍走，路过综合楼时肖洒被国乐社的社长拉进了部活室，郝张笑着朝他挥了挥手，正准备离开却被学生会的学习部部长拍了下肩膀。

郝张无奈地叹了口气，看来今晚又是一个不能早睡的夜晚了。然而尽管心里在小声抱怨，郝张面上还是温和地朝部长笑了笑。他跟着部长来到二楼的会议室，并没有注意楼梯阴影里欲言又止的郝晨。

郝晨看着手里的便当盒，这是母亲今早吩咐他给郝张送来的，本来应该是早餐，但因为郝晨不好意思在学校大门口端着饭盒等郝张，中午去找他的时候又错过了，于是一直拖到晚自习下课，但谁想郝张和他的那群朋友形影不离，他一路跟着，却完全找不到插话的机会。本来刚才好不容易等到郝张一个人独处，没想又被别人截了糊。

郝晨用力地揪着手里的饭盒，眼看着郝张和自己同级的那个学生部部长有说有笑，越发地感到自己的卑微。心里压抑了太久的少年在黑暗中渐渐滋生出阴郁的念想，他把手里的饭盒丢进垃圾桶，转身一点一点离开了这个地方。


	6. Chapter 6

****六 少儿** **

少年玩耍的时光总是很容易一晃眼就过去了。第二学年开学的时候，住在宿舍楼顶层的这四个男孩都已经不再是初出茅庐的新生。不论是威名还是恶名，这四个男孩在经过一个学年的成长后，都成为了校园里无人不知的风云人物。

迎新的那一天，入职学生会的郝张和肖洒负责起了场面的安排工作，贾刘和何速则被他们以兄弟的名义拉了过来帮忙。在接待新生的时候，这四个男孩遇到了一个活泼可爱的女孩吴漂亮。正值青春期的男孩们也说不上来女孩身上有什么吸引他们的地方，只是觉得她很耀眼，让自己的视线无法从她身上移开。

从那之后，他们便常常结伴与吴漂亮一起玩耍。女孩学习成绩一般，所以郝张和肖洒时常和她一起去图书馆帮她补习。女孩还喜欢玩，所以课下常常和贾刘还有何速一起活动。于是不知不觉间，男孩们的心里便种下了有关女孩的种子。只是有的是友情，有的是尚未知晓的亲情，还有的却是爱情。

最先发现这件事的是郝张。因为他和肖洒同是这个寝室里最爱学习的人，所以平常自然走得近些。肖洒这个人平时比较安静，只有在提及自己喜欢的竹笛和曲子时才会话比较多。但最近郝张发现肖洒在提到吴漂亮的时候话也不自觉地变多了。而且平时他们相处的时候，他总是有意无意地想多一些表现自己的好。另外迟钝的两个人或许看不出来他这些细微的不同，但相对了解他的郝张可是一眼就看出来了。

关心兄弟幸福的郝张自然不会劝阻肖洒对吴漂亮的追求，在和他坦诚地谈过这件事后，他甚至主动答应要助肖洒一臂之力。

那天晚上，郝张婉拒了贾刘的晚餐邀请，和肖洒来到吴漂亮平时最喜欢待的食堂二楼咖啡厅。郝张拿着肖洒特地为吴漂亮谱的曲子坐到她对面，心里也有些紧张地朝她笑了笑。他的本意是来替肖洒表明心意，没想被吴漂亮误会了来意。

只见当郝张把话说清楚后，吴漂亮脸上的表情却从欣喜转为了失落。郝张顿时心里咯噔了一声，忍不住地去看自己身后的肖洒。

“可是……”吴漂亮失落地低下了头，委屈的声音听着几乎快要哭出来。郝张手忙脚乱地看向她，安慰也不是不安慰也不是，正想着拿些纸巾递给她，却被她接下来的一句话吓得当场愣住。

“可是我喜欢的人是你。”

郝张瞪大了眼睛，紧接着被身后肖洒离开的动静惊回了神。他连忙起身想要追上去，却又被吴漂亮拉住胳膊停在了原地。无奈郝张只好先和吴漂亮解释，又不料胆大的女孩不按常理地突然凑上来亲了他一口。这会郝张是真的当场懵了，他瞪着眼睛看吴漂亮在自己脸上迅速地碰了一下后快速跑掉，一片空白的大脑完全失去了运转能力，直到一声冷笑唤回了他的理智。

郝张惊慌地看着不知何时出现在咖啡厅门口的贾刘，霎时就整个人凉了。他连忙放下手里的东西朝贾刘跑过去，可贾刘却先他一步转身离开。留不住人的郝张失神地站在咖啡厅门口，彻底当机的脑子是真的全懵了。

自那之后，他们之间的关系就变得有些尴尬。虽然肖洒并没有因为吴漂亮钟情郝张一事和自家兄弟闹翻，但他的理解反而让郝张感到了更深的罪恶。而吴漂亮在意识到自己的单恋没有结果之后，也很少再来他们寝室找他们玩。眼看着曾经还能以好友的身份相处的肖洒和吴漂亮如今变成最熟悉的陌生人，郝张心里实在是难受得不行，却又无能力。

但最让郝张为难的，还是他和贾刘之间的问题。自从上次被贾刘撞见咖啡厅的事后，这人就没有再和郝张说过话，既不向他询问事情经过，也不听他的解释。无声的冷暴力冻得郝张内心十分受创，说实话他宁愿贾刘朝他发火，甚至对他动手，哪怕吵到要分手的地步，也好过这样每天地无视他。心里压抑至极的郝张难受得无法呼吸，他日日注视着贾刘冷漠的背影，低落的心情甚至开始影响到他的正常学习和生活。

期末模拟考成绩一落千丈的郝张被班主任叫到了办公室谈话，之后还被安排进特殊的自习班。在那里，他遇到了哥哥郝晨，这才想起他之前被学校留级没能顺利毕业。这学期母亲还曾经叮嘱他闲时多帮忙辅导一下哥哥的学习，然而开学一忙起来郝张就把这件事忘了，再加上他的哥哥总是刻意无视他，两人在家都几乎从来不见面更何况是学校，所以一直到现在才想起来。

但可笑的是，现在的他也成了学校重点关注的补习对象，还怎么去帮他哥哥呢。郝张低落地自嘲着，第一次主动无视了郝晨自顾自地找了个位置背对他坐下。然而郝张没有想过，哥哥只是表面上无视他，实际一直在关注他以及他那些朋友们的一举一动。

此刻，郝晨看着郝张冷漠地无视了自己，心里压抑的阴暗和冰冷又变得更深了一些。他阴沉地趴在桌子上，手里的笔胡乱地在纸上大力地划着黑色的线条，仿佛在宣泄自己的愤怒。

其实郝晨心里藏着一个秘密，他从来都没有和别人说过——他想死。

这个念头第一次出现的时候他还很小，父亲每日的谩骂和毒打让他对自己的生活和未来充满了绝望。他不明白自己为什么要活在这个世界上，为什么要遭受这些痛苦。他妒忌其他小孩的幸福时光，尤其是那对由刘女士养大的兄弟。没有人知道，每当他遍体鳞伤地坐在铁路边边大院的树底下偷哭的时候，他有多希望自己是那个可以在阳光下奔跑玩耍的孩子。

那个叫小刘的孩子明明就是个淘气鬼，他到处搞破坏逗小孩，可为什么从来没有人打过他骂过他？而他拼了命地在学校里学习，在课下参加各种补习班，却还是没日没夜地被父亲家暴着。郝晨想不明白个中缘由，只觉得无尽的委屈和憎恨。他怨恨他的父亲，也怨恨那些过得幸福快乐的孩子。

所以当02年那张爆炸事故夺走了他父亲的生命时，郝晨是解脱的。他傻笑着在父亲的坟前留下了泪，疯狂的模样宛如一个打击太大而疯掉的病人。但那时候的他却是从未有过的清醒和理智，他感激地朝天地磕了几个响头，感恩命运给予自己一次重新开始的机会。他太高兴了，热得发烫的心脏激动地咚咚直跳，管不住的思绪已经迫不及待地开始想象日后美好和谐的生活。

可他没想到母亲会带回来一个变故。在见到小张的第一眼郝晨就认出了他，他就是当年在铁路边边大院被刘女士抚养的孩子之一。当年的院子里都在传言小张是城里某位富豪的私生子，他的吃穿用度都和其他人不一样，身上的气质也与众不同，仿佛天生就带着一股贵气。

而在郝晨的记忆里，小张从来没有吃过苦。他可爱的长相和招人疼的性子到哪儿都十分受欢迎，刘女士更加是对他极尽宠爱。唯一算得上经常欺负他的就是他“弟弟”小刘，然而那些不痛不痒的口头调侃和小打小闹根本算不上什么。所以小张一直是公认的铁路边边大院里最幸福受宠的孩子，也自然是郝晨最妒忌的孩子。

因此当母亲牵着小张回来让他认弟弟的时候，郝晨的世界宛如晴天霹雳。他伤心又不解地质问着自己的母亲，一双含泪的眼睛不自觉地朝失忆的小张投去了他这个年纪所能做到的最恶毒的眼神。他无法接受这个弟弟的介入，更加不可能承认他。然而为了让母亲开心，他却只能忍气吞声地接纳小张。

从那时候开始，郝晨的心理就变得越发压抑和扭曲。他每日看着自己的母亲对一个来路不明的小孩有说有笑，看着母亲对他不停夸赞和鼓励，甚至把自己所有的闲暇时光都用来培养小孩的厨艺，只觉得这仿佛一场另类的家庭暴力。

令人窒息的阴郁渐渐在郝晨的内心滋生蔓延，压垮着少年脆弱的心理堡垒，侵占了他的理智思维，最终将他逼上疯狂的绝路。不知道从何时起，郝晨的心里充满了黑暗的报复思想。他开始变得无心学习，成绩在班里一落千丈，到最后甚至落得留级的下场。可他却一点也不在乎，颓废的身体每天徘徊在宿舍和校园阴暗之中。

终于有一天，郝晨发现自己竟然用化学实验课上偷来的材料做了个化学炸弹。始料未及的他在震惊之余却又感到了一阵疯狂的喜悦。眼看新年将至，何不让今年的跨年夜因他而不同！至少让他这条命，能在最后再散发一点光芒。

然而郝晨万万没有想到，懦弱的自己还是在最后关头临阵逃脱。而爆炸的炸弹没有伤到任何霸凌他的人，却断送了他弟弟和另外两人的人生。

MG2010年12月31日，原定要和吴漂亮一起外出包宿跨年的何速、肖洒、郝张和贾刘终究还是因为不久前的事情取消了这次聚会。何速作为唯一没有牵涉其中，又十分关心吴漂亮的人，在那天晚上带着吴漂亮一起去了商场倒数。剩下的三人则留宿在学校。

依旧在冷战中的郝张和贾刘让安静的寝室氛围十分尴尬，贾刘开着外放打游戏的声音吵得郝张脑壳发疼，心里更是难受。而眼看着好友在生理心理双重折磨下痛不欲生，肖洒忍不住提出要去图书馆自习的提议。郝张感激地看了他一眼，又忍不住回头看向背对自己的贾刘。

那一刻郝张其实在犹豫要不要趁这个机会留下来单独和贾刘好好谈谈，然而被冷暴力折磨了这么久，郝张是真的累了。他不明白为什么向来敢说敢做的贾刘会在这件事上怂得像只缩头乌龟，他真的对他失望了，也不想继续为难自己。于是他答应了肖洒的邀请，两人带上东西迎着夜色走出了宿舍。

而在宿舍门被关上的一瞬间，贾刘便停下了手上的所有动作直到电脑响起GAME OVER的声音。那一刻他就仿佛被狠狠嘲笑了一般，贾刘气愤地合上笔记本电脑踢了下桌子。想要追出去拉住郝张的身体难受得让他大叫出声。

可他到底没有这么做。他这些日子以来其实一直在思考他和郝张之间的事情，吴漂亮的介入让他意识到了一些自己一直在有意无意无视的问题。他骗了郝张，顶替了他的身份，还从来没有将真相告诉过他。不仅如此，他还利用郝张的秘密威逼利诱地得到了他。而这一年里，郝张从来没有说过喜欢他，他对自己所有的纵容和接受仿佛都是建立在对他的忌惮之上。贾刘突然不确定在郝张眼里自己到底是什么样的存在。他害怕他吗？他讨厌他吗？他会不会其实一直在心里憎恨他？

而就算他现在不会，就算他现在真的对他有那么一点喜欢，可以后呢？如果他想起来了从前的一切，他会原谅自己吗，他还会继续喜欢他吗？而到时一无所有的自己，又有什么能力继续纠缠他呢？

贾刘痛苦地遭遇着人生的第一次重大迷茫。他喜欢郝张，喜欢到想不顾一切得到他的地步。他知道自己这样很自私，但他真的太过迷恋这个人。而越渴望得到的人往往越害怕失去。贾刘无法想象身边没有郝张的未来，可他又不愿意以伤害他的方式把人强行留在身边。他害怕从郝张眼里看到一丁一点的厌恶和憎恨，那会让他愤怒，让他失控，让他发疯。而一旦自己变成了疯子，郝张的日子就一定不会好过。他不愿看到这些发生。

都怪他太过优秀，他要是不那么聪明，不那么讨人喜欢，那就不会有人跟他争，他也离不开自己……

贾刘自我嫌弃地乱想着，坐不住的屁股终究还是忍不住冲出宿舍追了出去。然而他没想到自己刚刚跑下宿舍楼，不远处的小树林就炸起了一片滔天火海，那惊人的热浪凶狠朝他袭来，险些将他直接掀翻在地。那一刻，似曾相识的惊愕他有了半秒的晃神。紧接着强烈的恐惧让他猛地冲向了小树林。

不断浮现在脑海里的爆炸场面和列车残骸让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，至今依然清晰可听的一句“没了”使他不敢停下步伐。这一次没了阻拦的贾刘疯一般地冲进火海里寻找郝张的身影，他声嘶力竭地大吼着，被浓烟呛得近乎窒息的身体死不停歇地四处搜寻。

终于，在他意识即将涣散之时，他找到了倒在血泊中的郝张。随即倾盆而下的灭火水浇熄了他们身旁的大火。贾刘紧紧地抱住怀里的人，在确认他还留有呼吸之后庆幸地当场哭了出来。

对不起。

近乎崩溃的贾刘不住地亲吻着郝张沾血的脸，颤抖的双手几乎要将他彻底揉进自己的血肉之中。

对不起，对不起，对不起。

浑身颤抖的贾刘止不住地在心里忏悔。那一刻，年少的男孩仿佛悲伤得失去了全世界，却又庆幸地得到了全世界。


	7. Chapter 7

****七 媳妇儿** **

郝张被送进医院后没多久就醒了过来。他的外伤不严重，因为事故当时肖洒在他身边替他承受了大部分的炸伤。但由于爆炸冲击太大，再加上他童年时期的经历，郝张的大脑还是受到严重的刺激，从而产生一系列创伤后应激障碍。

现在的他记忆能力受到了一定程度的损毁，不仅记不太清爆炸前后发生的事情，就连从前的事件也都变得有些模糊。医生甚至说他未来很可能会出现记忆障碍，虽然不至于无法正常生活，但对学习复杂知识肯定会有影响。

另外爆炸的冲击还伤到了部分涉及听说能力的神经，他们目前还无法判断这种创伤是否可以逆转或者通过后天训练补偿，所以也无法断言郝张的口吃是否能够治愈。医生能做的，唯有建议郝张保持乐观心态，同时尝试口才训练。

听完这些结果之后郝张一言不发地点了点头，那委屈低落的模样让一旁的郝女士十分不忍，她连忙起身谢过医生，两人一同离开了房间让备受打击的郝张独自静处片刻。

而这时一直守在门外的贾刘忍不住走到门边关切地注视他。坐在床上的郝张或许是感觉到了什么，只见他缓缓地抬头地看向贾刘，微颤的身体隐忍了半天终究还是红透了双眼。那一刻他的表情是从未有过的委屈和伤心，带着一丝的自卑和责备，甚至有那么一丝怨恨和怪罪。他紧咬着嘴唇忍住哽咽的声音，湿润的眼眶却还是不听话地滴下了眼泪。

那一刻贾刘终究忍不住冲入病房抱紧了他，可郝张却在瞬间别过头不想看他。贾刘心里痛得五脏六腑都拧成了一团，他忏悔地亲吻着郝张的头发，颤抖的胳膊用尽全力地搂紧了郝张。

“对不起……”贾刘哽咽着对郝张道，“都怪我……都是我的错……对不起，对不起……”

郝张哭红着眼听着，又恨又痛的心脏酸得他几乎无法呼吸。他忍不住愤恨地捶了贾刘一拳又张嘴咬住了他的锁骨。可哭到最后他却又无力地瘫软在人怀里，双手怕极了地紧紧揪住了他的衣服。

“我、我以为……我再、再也见、见不到你、你了……”

郝张哭得嗓子都在发抖，贾刘听得浑身都在发痛。

“我再也不会放开你了。”他沙哑着嗓音承诺道。

郝张闭上眼用力地埋进他胸口，缩成一团的身子拼了命地把自己揉进贾刘怀里。

在这之后，贾刘和郝张就仿佛一对形影不离的小夫妻。学习能力已经大不如前的郝张主动申请把位置调到了贾刘旁边，之后他也陆续辞掉了班里和学生会里的职务，转而参加了一些家政类的社团，想着重培养一下自己的厨艺。贾刘的行动路线和以前没有太大区别，只是总有人发现他现在上课时候总能从抽屉里摸出各种各样的小零食，放学之后打球的时间也比以前短了许多，往往不到六点就收拾东西跑去综合楼找郝张，然后两人一起吃过晚饭再翘掉晚自习四处去玩。

这样闲适的日子让本来因为事故而变得有些自卑沉默的郝张渐渐回到了以前开朗的模样，本来对未来无望的他也慢慢找到了可以谋生的方法。两人高考之后相约上了同一所大学，贾刘一边学习着商学一边逐渐接手贾家的产业，郝张则是进一步精进自己的厨艺，打算以后找家餐厅做个大厨。

不过听说了这个想法的贾刘并不同意他的决定。他翻了个身把刚洗过澡浑身热烘烘的郝张压在身下，一边不安分地去脱他的衣服，一边念叨道：“你给别人当厨子还不如给我当厨子，省得你傻兮兮地被人骗。”

“说、说谁傻呢！”郝张不满地抓着自己的衣领抗议道，“我、我要是给你、你当厨子，不、不就跟现在没、没什么区、区别吗？”

上了大学之后，两人就没在宿舍里住而是单独搬了出来。不过贾家的那套别墅离学校太远，所以他们自行租了间小公寓。但没有收入来源又没有过亿身家的郝张根本付不起房租，无奈就只好接受了贾刘“肉偿”的流氓协议，自此承包起家里一日三餐的烹饪和所有零碎的家务活，此外还得费神去满足他的性需求。

虽说这样的生活也挺不错，可郝张也不想事事都靠贾刘。而且贾刘的性欲也实在是太强了一些，他本来以为这人白天课多还得早起，晚上应该没啥精力折腾他。可谁想一到洗澡时间这人就立刻双眼发光，不是缠着他要一起洗就是暗搓搓地在外面给他准备各种情趣睡衣或者小玩具等着他出来。甚至连生理期都不放过他，死缠烂打地挤进浴室后戴上安全套就干，还非得在他耳边说成堆的下流话，羞得他从头红到尾，把那顺着他大腿一路滴下的血都衬得不纯洁起来。

不过最让郝张难以启齿的还不是这些勉强可以称作日常的性爱行为。贾刘毕竟课业重，所以虽然每个晚上都会折腾他但也做不了几次。而这从某种角度上来说算是好事，但从另一个角度来看反而更让郝张烦恼。因为夜里得到不满足的贾刘总会变着法子来宣泄自己憋不住的欲望，像是让他戴着一些小玩具一起去上公共课和节假日里没日没夜地拉着他做爱都已经是小儿科，之前他们第一次经历魔鬼期末一个月的时候，因为忙着复习背书考试而憋了三个星期的贾刘在最后一门考完的当天竟然直接把他拉到学校的洗手间里白日宣淫。幸亏那天他们运气好没被人碰见，否则郝张铁定会对学校的洗手间和考试月产生阴影。

所以总而言之，郝张对贾刘也不能说完全没有意见，虽然不是什么大不了的事情，不过如果一辈子都这么过着，他会真觉得自己像个被包养的小白脸，而且也会害怕这样的日子指不定哪天就让他们腻了。

因此尽管贾刘不同意他外出工作，但郝张还是十分坚持自己的想法。贾刘见自己磨了四年的嘴皮子都搞不定郝张，也只好退让一步做了个妥协。在毕业的那一天，贾刘掏出了准备好的雇佣合同递给郝张，正式聘请他为自己名下的“北方慢车号”列车的厨师。

郝张半信半疑地接过合约，在看到上面特别用黑体字加粗标出来的一句“雇佣期间乙方只能在车上提供鸡腿盖饭一道菜”时忍不住笑了出声，但心里却为贾刘这一点点幼稚的占有欲感到了温暖。

“只、只给做鸡、鸡腿盖饭你、你就不怕客人不、不满意？”郝张有些好笑地问道。

“不乐意吃就别吃，车上还卖泡面呢。”贾刘撅着嘴嘟囔道，看样子是连这一道鸡腿盖饭都不舍得放出来。

“你、你别那、那么幼稚。”郝张笑着把合同推了回去道。

“我才不幼稚！你要想多做几道菜，可以当我私人厨子。”其实仔细想想，把郝张放到列车上当厨子，他就得一天天跟着列车到处跑。虽说他这辆“北方慢车”一月就开那么一趟，一趟也就那么两天三个站，但一想到这人日后可能会因公不在自己身边，贾刘这心里就觉得不舒服。而且当厨子还得抛头露面招呼客人，万一遇上些惹是生非的，无理取闹的，脾气暴躁的，以郝张这个奶团子一样的乖宝宝性格肯定会吃亏！

贾刘一个人止不住地在那儿瞎想，越想越不对劲，越想越觉得这法子行不通。可就在他准备把合同收回去的时候，郝张却已经签好名字把合同递给了他。贾刘一个懵逼，忍不住道：

“你不是说不签吗？”

“我、我什么时候说、说不签了？”郝张不明所以道，“虽、虽然你这规定无、无理了一些，但、但也不是不、不能接受。”

贾刘一时无语，怨恨的双眼盯着面前的合同仿佛巴不得它赶紧原地自我了断。郝张不解地看向他，后知后觉道：

“你、你该不会反、反悔了吧？”

“你都签了我还能反悔吗。”贾刘郁闷地嘟囔着，一脸负气地把合同盖上收好。

郝张见状忍不住笑了出声，他颇有些故意气贾刘地坐到人身边，肩膀轻轻撞了撞贾刘的胳膊，问道：

“那、那我什么时候开、开始上班？”

“你就这么想去工作啊？”贾刘佯怒地捏了捏郝张的脸颊，弄得人吃痛地一把拍掉他的手。

“我、我这不都是想、想当个好员工嘛。”郝张卖乖地笑道。

“哼，想当好员工是吧，行，先把老板我伺候舒服了！”贾刘说着突然把人压倒在沙发上。郝张被他吓了一跳，却又忍不住为他的幼稚举动乐呵了起来。

“还笑！”贾刘半真半假地气着咬了一口郝张，一双手熟练地扒掉他裤子握住那两团软肉挑逗地揉弄起来。

“职、职场潜规则犯、犯法的。”郝张一边躲一边笑道，撩得贾刘忍不住低头吸了一口他的胸。敏感的郝张顿时低吟了一声，渐渐被挑起了情欲的他挣扎动作也跟着小了一些。只见他半推半就地抵着贾刘的肩膀，光裸的双腿却不自觉地缠上了贾刘的腰。

“潜规则普通员工是犯法，但潜规则自己媳妇儿就不一样了。”贾刘低笑着在郝张耳边说道，一只手探入他上衣握住他胸部轻轻地揉捏。期间郝张忍不住轻喘了一声，敏感的乳头在贾刘的玩弄下渐渐顶起了一个尖儿。

“等你到了列车那儿上班，我就给你准备几条特别的小围裙。”贾刘一边说着一边捏住郝张的乳头轻轻拧了拧，同时把手探向他的下身，握住他疲软的分身套弄起来。

“不许你穿裤子，内裤也不给穿，只能光着腚在厨房里晃悠。我会把厨房的门全部封上，窗户也改小，让他们只能看到你上半身。这样他们就不会知道面前这个可爱的小厨师下面长了两张贪吃的小嘴，做饭的时候还不忘含着男人的东西来喂饱自己。”

“唔……”贾刘越发下流的淫秽话语激得郝张开始浑身发热，他难耐地推搡着贾刘在自己身上作乱的双手，却被他频频的吮吸啃咬弄得一点力气都没有。贾刘实在是过于了解他的身体和他的所有弱点，他的每一次撩拨和每一下套弄都在郝张体内激起愉悦的快感。早已食髓知味的身体根本不懂得拒绝和反抗，挺立的欲望在持续不断的刺激下很快就爽得紧绷，不断冒出的前液打湿了贾刘的手掌也加重了他们的欲望。

“我会把你按在料理台上狠狠地干你。”贾刘用力地咬住郝张的耳朵粗声道，“不管你是在做饭还是做菜还是在准备饮料，我都会抓着你的腰一次又一次地操你，甚至在你给客人递饭菜的时候我都不会停。我会又快又狠地插你的阴穴，把你的小嘴干得水流不止，滴滴答答地湿了厨房一地。我还会让你不停高潮，让你爽到连站都站不住，只能被我压在门上或者桌子上随意地干。”

郝张急促地喘着气，羞红的身体情不自禁地射出了稀薄的精液。贾刘低笑着吻了吻他的嘴唇，手指滑过他湿滑的下体探入紧致的穴道，简单抽插了两下便换上自己的东西急切地插了进去。

郝张爽得仰头深吸了一口气，张开的双唇随着贾刘一下又一下缓慢但有力的操弄发出好听的呻吟。紧致的穴道被这般用力的抽插干得有节奏地一抽一收，湿热的软肉紧紧地吸附着阴茎，阵阵涌起的快感爽得贾刘小腹紧绷忍不住地叹息出声。

“你夹得这么紧，看来是很期待接下来被我疼爱的职场生涯咯。”贾刘坏心地笑着，咬在唇上的小虎牙狡猾得仿佛野狼的犬齿。郝张喘息着看着他呻吟了几声，正想要开口说不，就被这人陡然加速的挺动干得声都发不出来。

贾刘用力地抓着郝张的腰快速地挺动着，粗长的阴茎用力地摩擦着敏感的内壁一次次顶上酸麻的宫口。被照顾周全的敏感点疯狂地刺激着郝张敏感的神经，那一波波的快感宛如接连不断的大浪几乎要将他彻底吞没。被干得已经开始颤抖的嫩肉疯狂地吮吸着贾刘的阴茎，紧缩的穴口贪婪地榨取着他的欲望，让每一次抽插酸麻得如同过电般刺激。

贾刘舒爽得止不住地吸气，因此起伏不停的胸膛晃得郝张有点脸上发烫，忍不住地朝他张开双手要抱抱。贾刘一把搂住郝张的腰将人从沙发上抱起坐在自己的大腿上，他把手缠上郝张微长的头发按住他后脑仰头吻上了他的唇。下身的挺动在短暂的缓和之后又渐渐地开始加速，配合着他扣住人肩膀的动作又快又狠地操干起来。

顿时肉体碰撞的声音变得前所未有的清晰，那过于激烈的操弄干得郝张止不住地呜咽呻吟，一双奶白的胸脯更是被动地摇晃了起来，晃得贾刘双眼发红忍不住就一口咬了上去。

一瞬尖锐的疼痛让郝张鼻头发酸呜咽了一声，被爽得有些后怕的人下意识地抱紧了贾刘，断断续续的呻吟间不时夹杂着几句结巴的求饶声。然而坏心的贾刘却故意曲解郝张的意思，精壮的腰持续卖力地挺动着，生生把濒临高潮的人干得浑身直抖又射了一次。

射精带来的过电感麻刺得让郝张湿了眼睛，还在不断加剧的快感激烈地冲击着他的身体，因此开始抖动收缩的穴道更加用力地吸紧了贾刘。贾刘被爽得浑身一阵鸡皮疙瘩，勃发的阴茎频繁用力地磨蹭着几处粗糙不平的敏感带，干得郝张止不住地颤抖呻吟，张开的宫口也跟着兴奋地收缩起来，一缩一缩地吮吸着贾刘的顶端，惹得他阵阵酸麻，忍不住加快速度最后冲刺了起来。

高潮前夕成倍堆积的快感爽得郝张眼睛都花了，颤抖的呻吟被过激的操弄干得沙哑又淫荡，带着哭腔的调子可爱得让人心痒。贾刘怜爱地吻上郝张的唇，指尖温柔地擦去他眼角的泪，随后一个挺身将他送上了绝顶。同时高潮的两人紧抱着发泄出所有囤积的欲望，喷涌的潮水迎上喷射的精液相互冲击疼爱着彼此最敏感的部位。被快感吞噬了的两人忘情地拥吻着，暧昧的喘息和呻吟交缠在他的唇舌之间，被他们的动作化成无声的爱意融进两人的身体里。

待这一阵激烈的情爱稍稍平复了一些后，两人便裹着薄薄的空调毯回到了卧室。四肢纠缠的他们亲吻着倒在床上，此刻变得碍事的毯子被他们无情地丢弃在地。然后贾刘抱着郝张跪趴在床上，他一边爱抚郝张的身体一边亲吻他的肩背，再度挺立的下身紧贴着他的臀缝缓慢磨蹭，随后一点点进入了他的后穴直到两人贴合无隙。

再次被填满的郝张趴在枕头上迷糊地哼了一声，他无意识地回头去看身后的贾刘，还蒙着水汽的下垂眼勾人得让贾刘心头发颤，忍不住就低头去吻他发红的眼角和湿润的嘴唇。

“媳妇儿。”贾刘动情地呢喃着，一双手紧紧地抱住了郝张，毛绒绒的脑袋撒娇般地蹭了蹭他的颈窝。

怕痒的郝张被他蹭得轻笑了出声，回看他的眼神里满满的都是缠绵的宠溺和爱意。

“老、老公。”他断续地回应着，说不利索的话语透着一股惹人疼的可爱。

贾刘有些眼眶发热地听着，落在郝张唇上的吻忍不住轻轻加大了些力度。

“我爱你。”

融化成喘息的话语无声地流进两人的心里，变作珍贵的记忆永远地印刻在他们的生命中。这一句话的分量如此的重，是因为他们不仅是朋友，是兄弟，是爱人，他们更是一家人。


	8. Chapter 8

****八 儿** **

今年的春节过得比往年都要早一些。新历一月的最后一天，恰好是春节公休假日的最后一天。这奇妙的组合让贾刘有了一个辞旧迎新的想法，于是MG2020的第一趟“北方慢车号”列车，就在这大年初七的上午，缓缓地从东陵站开往了蝴蝶谷。

作为车上的工作人员，厨师郝张和列车员肖洒与列车长小撒一起早早地就登上了列车。其中郝张和肖洒都是在车上工作了三年的老伙计，但两人的重逢实属偶然，当初在车上碰面的时候双方都十分地意外，同时又为对方成功地走出了当年的阴影振作起来而感到高兴。

上车之前，郝张把自己一早就准备好的卤鸡腿分给了肖洒和小撒。三人在路上有说有笑地熟络着，上车后各自到达自己的岗位为今天的服务细心地做着准备工作。

乘客郝晨是第一位上车的旅客。自当年小树林事故之后他就一个人去了外地念书，许久没有和家人联系的他根本不知道如今的郝张日子过得如何，又在哪里工作，更加不清楚当年事故的另一位幸存者肖洒的情况。因此当他因为一次委托又重新回到这个城市登上这辆“北方慢车”时，他完全没想过自己会在这里遇到当年的弟弟和肖洒。

被埋藏了许久的回忆一下子被全部翻出，重新撕开的伤口和愧疚让郝晨不稳定的精神状况又出现了强烈的崩塌。他几乎是落荒而逃地离开了餐车，顾不上郝张关切的话语着急地想把自己锁回包厢。可他没想到门一拉开后，竟看到一个陌生人坐在了他的床铺上。

郝晨当即被吓了一跳，他条件反射地想要喊列车员来帮忙，却在看清那人手中的笔记本和一旁的炸弹盒子后瞬间合上了嘴巴。他惊恐地看着面前的这个流浪汉，顾不得太多立刻关上门隐藏起自己的秘密。

而在看完他这一系列心虚地反应后，那来历不明的流浪汉冷笑了一声。只见他傲慢地用手敲了敲桌上的笔记本，微微抬起的头露出被胡子遮住的大半张脸。

“原来都是你干的！”他有些泄愤般地骂道，“害我背了这么多年的黑锅，我一定要举报你！”流浪汉骂着一把抄起郝晨的笔记本就撞开他离开了包厢。郝晨当时还沉浸在无尽的恐惧和慌张之中，发愣的身体一时忘了拦住流浪汉，等到他回神的时候却已经来不及了。

一阵慌忙之中，郝晨连忙锁上包厢房门抱紧了那个炸弹盒子。他恍惚的神智在那一瞬间想到了无数个疯狂的念头，然而极端的恐惧又叫他怕得不敢动弹。他不明白为什么自己好端端地出来接份委托都能摊上事儿，他明明已经在极力压抑着自己的疯狂，可为什么总是要有人来推他下悬崖！

又怕又怒的郝晨止不住地浑身颤抖，他恶狠狠地在心里穿刺着那流浪汉的面孔，每一刀都狠狠地扎在了那人的眼睛和嘴巴上。在心里发泄过一遍后他才缓缓地冷静了些许，而这时终于恢复运转的大脑似乎想起了什么，他连忙将那破碎不堪的人脸又重新拼了回去，这才认出他就是十八年前那个制造爆炸毁了“北方慢车”的化学家甄化学。

顿时，郝晨的心里出现了一个可怕的念头。他缓慢地打开了自己怀里的小盒子，从里面拿出了一瓶毒药和一根未拆封的针管注射器。其实这个小盒子里装的全部都是他准备用来自杀的物品，然而他预谋了十年，退缩了十年，最终行凶了十年。但他不是不曾想过就此收手，只是这个世界上总是有太多的恶意针对他，而他的懦弱和无能又让他鼓不起勇气去自首。于是一错再错的他终于从凝视深渊走到坠落深渊，最后彻底成为了深渊。

他已经没有回头路了。或者说他自己确信他已经没有回头路了。

下定决心的郝晨拿好了毒药和针管走出了房间，他来到列车员肖洒的房门前记下了他的巡逻时间，然后对了下自己表上的时间，便开始思索行凶的手法。

此刻是上午十二点整，距离肖洒的巡逻开始还有三十分钟。此时他正站在六车和七车的通道处，他的身边有一个公共洗手间，面前不远处是背对着自己坐着的甄化学。

郝晨常年四处奔波谋生，常常在列车上过日子，因此他知道大多数车上都存在一个危险物品没收箱，而这个箱子往往会被藏在餐车距离列车员房间最近的那个角落。事实上他那盒子里的不少小玩意都是从这些没收箱里偷回来的。而果不其然，当他小心地躲避着厨房里忙碌的郝张坐在了餐车角落里时，他的腿立刻就碰到了藏在凳子下的没收箱。他连忙拿出箱子打开寻找可以利用的物品，在看到那个重金属挥发物时他浑身一激灵，连忙抓起藏进口袋匆匆离开了餐车。

这时他和一个女孩迎面撞上，没有防备的郝晨被撞得肩膀一疼，握着毒药瓶子的手差点就脱了。但好在这女孩看起来神经大条，似乎完全没注意到他的不自然和慌张，只笑着说了声对不起就往餐车去了。没被发现的郝晨自然是谢天谢地，他低着头快步走回了自己的车厢去拿口罩准备行凶，然后才后知后觉地想起刚才那个女孩好像有点面善，似乎是当年暗恋郝张的那个小学妹吴漂亮。但现在的郝晨并没有心思去理会这些多余的事，他赶紧把准备工作做好，揣着口罩来到公共洗手间布置陷阱。

做完这一切后他装作若无其事地站在两节车厢的连接处开始抽烟，一边看着窗外飞驰的风景一边暗中观察甄化学的行动。

那时从餐车买了一盒牛奶和奥利奥的女孩从他身后走过回到了自己的包厢，郝晨留心看了一眼她手中的牛奶盒包装，又把目光投向了和厨房紧挨着的半弧形吧台。这个吧台的结构是个半封闭式的设计，出入口一个是厨房的门口，一个就是正对着厨房门口的隔板。吧台里面有一个冰箱，方才女孩拿的牛奶就存放在那个冰箱里，这意味着如果郝晨要给吧台的牛奶下毒，那他就必须进入吧台内部，可要进入吧台，厨房里的郝张就一定会发现。但如果他放弃吧台里的牛奶，那万一外面的自助牛奶被喝光了……

郝晨顿时感到一阵紧张纠结。虽说现在的自助牛奶都还没动过，而且按照一般人的思路，发现自己中毒之后肯定都是就近找解药，甄化学总不会还有那个心思去找郝张买牛奶。但不怕一万就怕万一，一旦发生意外——

就在郝晨着急地思索时，他看到穿着富贵的贾刘从八车包间的方向走了出来，随后他直接拿起架子上的一瓶自助牛奶走进了厨房，期间似乎还看了甄化学一眼，但两人并没有交流。

没想到这牛奶一下子就少了一瓶的郝晨顿时紧张起来，而就在他祈祷着别再出意外的时候，一名小个子男人来到了餐车准备找郝张订餐。可不知为什么厨房里明明有人，小个子却拍了半天门也没人应。疑惑的他不解地皱了皱眉，好奇地把耳朵贴门上听了一会儿后顿时吓得一缩脖子，脸上一阵内涵地啧啧啧笑了起来，转身离开时竟又带了一瓶架子上的自助牛奶回房。

这回郝晨一下就认出小个子是郝张当年的同学何速，但此刻他也顾不上这些多余信息，越发紧张的心情只期盼眼前这最后一瓶牛奶可千万别再被拿走了。

或许这一次幸运总算眷顾了他一次。就在此时一直坐着的甄化学突然起身想上厕所。郝晨连忙别过脸把自己藏在角落和烟雾之中，等到甄化学进入洗手间后迅速来到餐车给自助牛奶下毒。然而这时他又觉得只放这一瓶到底不保险，于是又硬着头皮走到吧台的挡板入口，装作不经意地透过小玻璃窗往厨房里看了一眼，没想到正撞见贾刘和郝张抱在一起接吻。

顿时感觉机会来了的他连忙抬起挡板钻了进去，他快速地用针管抽取毒液注入冰箱的牛奶盒里，然后趁着甄化学还没出来赶紧离开现场消灭证据。

这时时间是十二点二十分，郝晨赶在肖洒回来准备巡逻时溜进他的房间删掉了监控，然后装作无事发生地回到自己的包间，安静地等待大家发现甄化学的尸体。

四十多分钟后，就在郝晨例行检查自己的摄影器材时，突然听到餐车传来郝张呼喊的声音。紧接着他便混在其他乘客里一起赶到案发现场，见证了甄化学倒在桌上断绝呼吸的模样。

暗自松了口气的郝晨小心地瞄了眼甄化学身边的背包，他本来想衬大家乱作一团的时候趁机拿回笔记本下车离开。却没想到这群人不但没有终止行程，也没有打电话报道调查局和报警，而是在没有作案嫌疑的列车长的带领下开始了案件侦破。

行凶这么多年还是头一回遇到这种展开的郝晨当下就傻了，他不知道这群人哪里来的自信认为自己可以侦破案件，要是放在以前郝张和小撒出事之前他还勉强可以理解，可就现在这样，他们在逗他玩呢？但尽管心里只想下车走人，可为了避免他们怀疑自己，郝晨还是配合着他们走起了流程。而随着调查的逐渐深入，他才发现原来这些人个个都跟甄化学有恩怨，个个身上都背了不能说的秘密，甚至每个人都想过要动手杀他，只不过被他抢在了前头。

这时的郝晨觉得命运仿佛又跟他开了一个巨大的玩笑。他突然感到一阵后悔，渐渐开始自弃的他被众人揪出了身份。而面对他们的责问，郝晨却奇怪地没有愤怒也没有恐惧，反而是一种淡淡的解脱。

当他被撒车长戴上手铐的时候，郝晨甚至笑了出声。他低垂着头坐在椅子上，面对着前方六个人的凝视，终于说出了一直压在他心里的故事。

而这一真相的坦白接连地牵扯出许多许多人的故事。从最初的爆炸案开始，郝张被收养的身份终于坐实，贾刘也顺势坦白了一切的真相。震惊不已的郝张不可置信地来回扫视着郝晨和贾刘，当机了半天的大脑才终于意识到原来他这么多年一直以为的玩笑，竟然全都是真实的故事。

贾刘一直都知道真相，而且一直在暗示他真相，只是从来不强迫他去接受。因为他知道，如今在自己心里，郝家才是他的家，他没有家破人亡，他有一个爱他的母亲，有一个亲生的哥哥，有一群要好的朋友，还有一个爱他的贾家少爷。贾刘一直在用自己的方法守护他的幸福，而他却一无所知。

“我我我——”郝张有些着急想对贾刘说些什么，但贾刘只是笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，缓缓地对他摇了摇头。

“我说过，我拥有的一切都是我媳妇儿的。等他想起来之后，我就会把一切还给他。虽然你现在还没有想起来，但你已经知道真相了，所以现在这里全部的东西都是你的了，你才是真正的贾家少爷，北方车王。”

“可，可是、我、我、我……”但郝张，或者说贾昀，还是无法接受这突如其来的身份转变，他紧张地抓着贾刘塞给他的东西推回去，仿佛害怕这人跟他认清身份之后就会消失不见。

贾刘有些无奈地笑了，忍不住抱住慌神的小厨子，或者该改口叫小少爷，亲昵地在他额上落下一个吻。

“胡思乱想什么呢，怕我丢下你不管啊？”他忍不住好笑地逗弄了一下怀里的人，又被他急得话都说不清楚的模样可爱得心头发痒，忍不住地就凑上前去咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“都说好了等这一趟跑完咱俩就结婚，到时候不还是跟着一家姓，你瞎着急什么呢？”

一听到“结婚”两个字的贾昀顿时就脸红了，只见他支支吾吾地推开了身边的贾刘，慌忙地对着一旁看热闹的众人道：“我我我、我还没答答、答应呢！”

可贾刘一听这话就急了，到了嘴边的话几乎不经大脑地道：“你还要犹豫啊？你这肚子都三个多——呜唔！”

一听贾刘说漏嘴的贾昀连忙双手捂住他的大嘴巴不让他继续胡来。一旁的众人瞪大了双眼注视着他们，还被手铐铐着的郝晨突然觉得有点神经恍惚仿佛自己开错了频道。

“什、什么肚子？”这时突然不憨憨的肖洒眨巴着眼睛问了一句，“郝张你肚子怎么了？”

“我我我——没没没、没怎么了——”几乎吓出了一身汗的贾昀连连摇头道，赶紧趁着众人还没深究把手收回来遮了遮自己的腹部。

这时终于冷静下来的贾刘赶紧笑着打了个圆场，只见他一把搂着贾昀的肩膀哈哈两声，另一只手轻轻地在他肚子上摸了摸，笑道：“就是他最近都吃胖了，我就笑他这个样子肯定没有别人愿意要，还是赶紧从了我得了。”

“哦……”众人这才恍然大悟。

“原来是这样，我就说嘛，什么肚子都三个多月了，吓得我以为小张怀孕了捏。”小撒车长一拍手调笑道，惹得其他人都忍不住跟着笑。何速更是带头和车长唱起了双簧，两人你一嘴我一嘴默契得像是好几十年的老友，硬是说得当事人都快招架不住了。要知道贾昀本来就结巴，辩解不清这事儿已经够他着急了，如今还被两人拿着他们不知道的真相各种调侃，这小心脏真是受不了地快从嘴里蹦出来了。

“好了好了你们别再逗他了，再逗我生气了哈！”贾刘见贾昀快不行了便赶紧站出来救场，他男友力十足地大半个身子挡在贾昀面前，衬得脸红着急的贾昀特像个小姑娘。至今还对贾昀颇有好感的吴漂亮看到这一幕后只觉得心跳不受控制地快了一些，但她只是略带苦涩地笑了笑，真心地向两人送上自己真挚的祝福。

一番打闹结束后，列车在夜色中迎着黎明的阳光到达了铁路边边大院站。在这里，郝晨被警察戴上手铐押上了警车。而曾经是同学的五人则怀念地在这过熟悉或陌生的大院里闲逛了起来。

在方才的坦白中相认了的何速和吴漂亮兄妹回到了他们当年居住的地方。肖洒则是一人站在曾经的家门前感慨。而依旧没有恢复记忆的贾昀则在贾刘的陪伴下回到了他们曾经的住处，他努力尝试着根据贾刘的叙述去构建记忆的画面，虽然一切看起来还是那么的陌生，但他还是从一点一滴的细节里感受到了暖暖的温馨。

“你、你都记得、这、这么清楚啊……”贾昀忍不住有些愧疚地低了低头，总觉得记不起来的自己很对不起贾刘这些年的一番心意。

但贾刘只是体贴地抱住了他，用身上厚实柔软的毛外套暖暖地把贾昀裹在了怀里。他含笑着看着面前老旧熟悉的家门口，眼前不断浮现从前他们搬着小板凳坐在门口嬉笑打闹的画面，脾气好的小张永远都说不过他，每每到了最后都会被他的挠痒痒折腾得大喘气喊求饶。那个时候，从小张那奶甜奶甜的嗓子里喊出的一声声“哥哥”还清晰可听。贾刘虽然从来没有提起，但这段童年的经历确实是他最宝贵的幸福时光之一。

“记不得就不要勉强自己了，我们还有很多时间，还有一辈子的路要一起走。未来才是最重要的。”贾刘柔声地在贾昀耳边低语，搂着他的手温柔地摸了摸他的肚子。

“我、们、永远、是一家人。”贾昀努力不结巴地说着，他把手覆上了贾刘的手背。他回头看向身后的人，两人温柔地相视一笑，迎着初晨的暖阳缓缓地吻在了一起。

从一开始，他们的一生就注定彼此纠缠，不是少不得谁，只是离不开也不愿意离开。即使命运喜欢捉弄，即使未来不可预测，即使曾经的谎言终究要大白天下，他们也永远不离不弃。

完。


	9. Chapter 9

****番外 抱** **

自从孕期进入后半段，贾昀每天的行动就因为越来越大的肚子而变得越发不方便，生怕他不小心碰到磕到的贾刘日夜打起了十二分精神，像守着个极度易碎品一样守着贾昀。

贾昀起先还对他的小心翼翼感到挺新鲜挺受用，看着贾刘笨手笨脚地学做各种家务甚至下厨的样子，他就忍不住呵呵呵地直乐。但乐了几个月后，闲得慌的贾昀就渐渐乐不起来了。如今的他起床就是吃饭，吃饱了就开始想睡觉，睡醒了也就只能在花园里走两步，没一会儿就累得腰酸，然后又是一顿坐着被贾刘揉腰按腿，接着就又是吃饭，然后不停地重复上述循环直到晚上睡觉。

这样日复一日的生活很快就让贾昀产生了肉眼可见的变化，他颇有些郁闷地看着镜子里的自己，总觉得特像一头直立的北极熊，头发软趴趴的，浑身都肉肉的，皮肤也被养白了，大肚子圆鼓鼓地衬得他已经开始胀奶的胸都没那么明显了。贾昀越看越想叹气，虽说他以前也没觉得自己长得多英俊潇洒身材有多好吧，但看着眼前宛如一头吃多了的胖熊的自己，他还是不由得郁闷起来。

这这这……也太肿了……贾昀欲哭无泪地扯了扯自己的脸颊，一下就觉得镜子里的脸成了一张大饼，吓得连忙松手拍了拍自己。

胖、胖成这个样子，以后还瘦、瘦得回去吗，该、该不会一辈子都这、这样吧……

贾昀越想心里就越慌，他连忙掐了掐自己胳膊上的肉，又侧过身看了眼自己的腰和腿。而这时，后头正在擦桌子的贾刘恰好走进了镜子里。贾昀不经意地瞥了他一眼，迅速为两人的体型差距感到一阵晴天霹雳。贾昀顿时有些不敢相信地回头看向贾刘，双眼来回上下地扫视着他精瘦修长的四肢，也不知怎么看着看着就哭了出来。

擦好了桌子正准备喊人吃饭的贾刘一回头就被贾昀吓得呼吸都停了一下，不知道发生了什么的他赶紧丢下抹布赶到贾昀身边，一边着急地去吻他眼角的眼泪一边搂着他的肩膀摸了摸他的后脑勺。

“来，先坐下，小心。怎么了，怎么突然哭了？是哪里不舒服吗？”贾刘紧张又小心地扶着贾昀在沙发上坐下，抽出纸巾轻轻地把他擦拭脸上的眼泪，同时不停地抚摸他的手臂和肩膀安抚他。

“我我我……”贾昀吸着鼻子一个劲地摇头，发烫的耳朵为自己失控的情绪羞得一片通红。其实他也不知道自己怎么了，就是看着贾刘的样子莫名其妙地就哭了。只是这一哭吧，就好像突然勾出了许多其他的情绪，那些一直没被他注意或者被他刻意无视的事情忽地都涌上了心头。

眼看贾昀越哭越厉害，贾刘急得手都不知道往哪儿搁，一会儿抱着人拍了拍他的背，一会儿摸摸他脑袋，再来就是亲亲他的眼睛额头，不停地安抚着怀里的人。

“是不是他们又踢你了？”贾刘摸了摸贾昀的肚子关心道。他知道最近开始胎动的幅度会越来越大，贾昀之前就有试过午睡时被生生踢醒。当时他那痛得眼睛都湿了的模样实在是叫贾刘心疼。

但这一次贾昀确实不是因为肚子里的两位小魔王而哭的。他窝在贾刘颈窝一边抽噎着一边摇了摇头，肉肉的嘴唇断断续续地小声呢喃着什么，像是有些害羞，又听着有些委屈。

“我我、我好胖……”

贾刘听得一愣，紧跟着松一口气。他忍不住低笑着亲了亲怀里这个一脸卑微又委屈的小可爱，温柔地摸着他的脑袋道：

“哪儿胖了，一点都不胖。现在多可爱啊，肉肉的软软的，抱着多舒服。”

“你、你胡说……”可贾昀却一点儿不信贾刘的鬼话，他吸着鼻子稍稍坐直了身子，一边低头掐着手上的肥肉一边自我嫌弃，“你、你看，都、都胖成熊了……”

“胖成熊我也喜欢！”贾刘说着用力地在贾昀脸上亲了一口，搂着他的双手亲昵地抚摸着他浑圆的肚皮。

“可、可是……”但贾昀还是委屈地咬了咬嘴唇，一身的白肉不知什么原因从脖子往上一片都红了起来。

“现在你、都不、不抱我了……”

“我……”贾刘有些意外地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛他从没想过贾昀是因为这个受委屈了。

而还在掉眼泪的贾昀似乎没注意到贾刘的惊讶，他依旧低垂着脑袋，一边抹着脸上的眼泪一边继续抱怨着：

“你、你以前还、还会给我吸、吸奶，你现在都不、不碰我了，你、你是不是嫌、嫌我胖了丑、丑了……”

越说越自卑的贾昀哭得整个人都开始发抖，贾刘吓傻了地抱住他一顿亲，总算知道问题出在哪里，连忙解释道：

“怎么能呢，宝贝儿你别哭，你一哭我心里全乱了。”

“我不是不想抱你，我是不敢啊。你现在肚子这么大，我怕我一不小心就伤到了孩子。”

“你都不知道我这两个月憋得多辛苦，我每天偷看你在厨房挤奶，我硬得都快疼死了。可我不敢抱你啊，万一我控制不好，出事了怎么办？”

“你、你、你、怎么这么怂、怂！”贾昀闻言突然就来了气，“最、最危险那几、几个月，你、你还在火车上抱、抱我呢！”

“我那时不是不知天高地厚么，见你肚子还没大起来就乱来，结果还把你疼进了医院。”贾刘现在说起这事都还心有余悸，当时贾昀疼得冷汗直冒的模样吓得他浑身都凉了，在把人送去医院的路上他差点就以为自己谋杀亲儿了。好在只是有惊无险。

“可医、医生说了，现、现在可以做，你轻、轻点就好。”

“但是……”

“你还、还但是！”贾昀又急又气，好不容易止住的眼泪又不争气地开始往下掉。

“你、你就是嫌、嫌我胖……唔……”贾昀骂道一半的话被贾刘果断地用吻给堵了回去，可还气在头上的人可没那么好哄。眼看着贾昀在自己怀里不停地扭动抗议，贾刘心里是又疼又爱，他只得小心地控制着动作和力度按住了他的肩膀，另一只手握住他的后颈牢牢地按住他后脑，把两人的姿势调整到最能让贾昀舒服的角度，不断地挑逗他的敏感点让他安静下来。

逐渐气消了的贾昀情不自禁地搂住贾刘主动蹭了上来，被勾起了情欲的他委屈又渴望地贴近了贾刘的身体。奶白的皮肤因为害羞和激动而渐渐有些泛红，他低垂着眼睛撒娇般地蹭了蹭贾刘的脖子，嘴唇贴在他耳边忍不住小声地渴求道：

“老、老公，抱我……”

这一声奶甜的气音顿时就让贾刘举双手投降，他粗喘着费力控制着沸腾的情欲，握着贾昀后颈的手激动得青筋都凸了起来。他浑身发热地用力吻了吻贾昀的嘴唇，双手忍不住地去爱抚他柔软的身体，同时低吟道：

“媳妇儿，你可真是要了我的命啊。”

“唔！”脖子上突然一酸的贾昀忍不住呻吟了出声，他红着脸捂住自己的嘴巴，湿润的眼睛有些出神地看着贾刘开始撕扯他衣服的双手，然后被那绷开的纽扣羞得忍不住合上眼。

孕妇的连衣裙为了方便母亲放奶都在上身部分加了方便穿脱的纽扣设计，平时贾昀挤奶的时候就会解开上面的扣子露出胸部，而现在被扯开的衣领已经从他的肩上滑落下去，半露的胸部被贾刘牢牢地握在手里揉捏玩弄，那熟悉的酥麻带起阵阵的快感让贾昀有些心头发痒。他忍不住低声呜咽了一下，抱紧贾刘的脖子就把胸口往他脸上蹭去，仿佛在渴求着更多的疼爱。

贾刘明白地把脸埋进贾昀的胸里用力地吸了口气，如今已经开始胀奶的人胸部发育十分良好，虽然算不得巨乳，但也已经足够丰满，两团白肉就像两个柔软的白馒头，又香又嫩，还带着天然的奶味，勾得他每回看到都忍不住想要咬上几口。只是这两个月他一直害怕自己误伤贾昀而一直隐忍着，如今终于可以再次品尝，贾刘实在是忍不住舔吻吮吸了许久，只把这两团白肉吃得到处是印子，而那挺立在中心的粉红肉粒更是被他吸得红肿饱满，若隐若现的奶汁暧昧地浸淫着张开的奶孔，只要再稍给刺激就会迫不及待地喷射而出。

但此时的贾刘并不着急喝奶，他一边压抑着自己的欲望一边去揉弄贾昀的乳头，把满盛的奶汁挤得满手都是然后用它们涂遍贾昀的胸口。接着他抱起已经瘫软的人，一手撩起他的裙摆蹭上他的下身，指尖隔着那湿润布料温柔地磨蹭着贾昀的下身。

早已渴望许久的贾昀痒得内里都开始抖了起来，他有些迫不及待地压在贾刘的腿上蹭了蹭，湿透了的下身几乎都要在他裤子上蹭出一片水迹。贾刘呼吸急促地揉了把敏感的阴核，发烫的手终于忍不住扯下了贾昀的内裤揉上了他的臀部。

自从怀孕之后，贾昀的身体就因为激素分泌变化的原因男性特征变得渐渐没那么明显，现在的他暂时长不出胡子，前方的阴茎也没办法勃起和射精，于是他所有的性快感都集中在了阴部，相关的感觉神经也变得更加敏感，几乎是一碰就有快感，再多来几下他怕是能直接高潮。

可贾刘一开始没太觉察到这点，以为贾昀只是太久没做所以压抑了太多的欲望。一直到这人毫无预兆地突然泄了他才后知后觉地意识到了什么，连忙把手收回来检查他的情况。可那时的贾昀已经被情欲烧昏了脑子，突然的高潮虽然畅快但并不能让他满足，依旧空虚的内里不停地颤抖地分泌着渴求的液体。他整个人都因此痒到不行，压在贾刘腿上的臀部也不满足地前后磨蹭了起来。

贾刘看着这人迷糊又后人的模样，只觉得下身的挺立胀痛得快要到达极限。再也无法隐忍的他有些急切地放出自己的阴茎，硕大的顶端小心地抵住贾昀的穴口，粗长的茎身一点点挤入紧致的穴道，缓慢而又坚定地撑开甬道抚平皱褶，直到顶端贴上战栗的宫口，根部被穴口紧紧绞住。

久违的结合让两人一时满足地不愿再动。过于渴望这一切的贾昀激动地止不住地颤抖，敏感的嫩肉不停地吮吸挤压着贾刘，激得他频频喘息仿佛全身都过电了一般。如此敏感兴奋的甬道哪怕他就这么一动不动也迟早会被吸到高潮，所以贾刘也不必有太大幅度的运动，只需要抱着贾昀缓慢轻柔地来回磨蹭，让那些嫩肉尽可能紧密地吮吸贴合他的阴茎，他就能轻松地产生射精的欲望。而同样的道理放在贾昀身上也是一样的，感官被多日的禁欲无限放大的他此刻浑身都是敏感点。贾刘的每一次律动都激起他一连串的战栗舒爽，止不住颤抖的身体一直在快乐的峰顶徘徊。

还是第一次尝试这种滋味的两人一时都有些迷醉，贾昀湿润的双眼无神看向了天花板，泛红的身子本能地撑着贾刘的腰一点一点地前后上下磨蹭。他的动作幅度不大，却足够刺激。敏感的阴核被他压着在粗糙的毛发上磨得又爽又麻，体内的敏感点更是不停地被贾刘的阴茎来回刮蹭，张开的宫口自始至终地都吸着湿润的顶部，那又酸又麻的快感几乎爽得贾昀话都不会说了。

贾刘迷恋地看着身上的人，一双手始终牢牢地稳住他酸软的腰不让他往旁边栽倒。为了方便贾昀的活动，他整个人半躺在沙发上，一边小心地避免压到他肚子，一边缓慢地摆着腰在他体内磨蹭。情动中的人实在是敏感得过分，不断抽搐的穴道吸得他头皮发麻。而此人不自知的撩人模样更是变本加厉地挑拨着他的欲望。贾刘激动又渴求地抱着贾昀，当那人终于忍不住地把手按上胸部的时候，贾刘差点就忍不住直接射了出来。

可贾昀似乎完全觉察不到贾刘的辛苦，他只是觉得一直被忽略的胸部实在是痒得难受，尤其是那肿胀的乳头，像是迫不及待地想释放什么一样痒得他都快受不了了。可是贾刘现在没办法腾出手来安抚他，无奈贾昀只好自己动手。只见他不太熟练地握着自己的胸部揉了揉，有些害羞的脸因为贾刘过于直白的注视而红得像颗小苹果。渐渐有些笨拙的手指犹豫地蹭了蹭自己的乳头，他不敢太用力，只是轻轻地摸了几下。但很快就感到了更强烈的空虚感，不得已他只好加大了手上的动作。结果这一下直接揉得自己叫出了声，敏感的穴道也立刻咬紧了体内的阴茎。

贾刘顿时爽得一阵低吟，越发紧绷的小腹硬得像一块钢板，在不断的轻微抽搐中绷出了性感的肌肉线条。他喘息着慢慢加快了磨蹭的速度，一双眼睛紧紧地盯着贾昀沾满了奶液的手指和他情迷的面容。已经彻底沉溺在快感当中的贾昀几乎全凭本能地揉弄着自己的胸部和乳头，被他挤得四处喷溅的奶汁把两人的衣服染出一片片奶渍，那弥漫在空气中的奶味混杂着一股若有似无的甜时刻挑逗着贾刘的神经。终于有些忍不住的贾刘微微用力地往里顶了一下，瞬间加剧的快感打得贾昀呼吸一滞，紧缩的穴道一下就到达了高潮抽搐个不停。

贾刘被他吸得浑身一颤，忍不住地在他体内射出了精液。那囤积了许久的量一下就把整个穴道灌满，甚至装不下地从那缝隙里溢出。这久违的满足感让贾昀止不住地轻喘，到最后实在是装不下地轻轻地抬了抬腰，“啵”一身地吐出了体内的阴茎顺便挤出大量的液体。

“感觉怎么样，还好吗？”贾刘关心地坐起身来抱住了贾昀。他把人轻轻地转了个身，从背后将他搂进怀里替他敛了敛敞开的衣领。还没从方才的高潮中回神的贾昀迷迷糊糊地应了一声，酸软的身体慵懒地靠在贾刘怀里，撒娇地回头朝他呻吟索吻。

贾刘温柔地贴上贾昀的身体，抽出被他们挤到缝隙里薄毯给贾昀盖上。待人慢慢地回过神后，再把他扶到浴室去清洗身子换上新的衣服。这时厨师把一直温着的饭菜从厨房端到餐桌上摆好，贾刘把人扶到椅子旁坐下，拉开他身后半遮的帘子让阳光能够透进来盖在他身上。

贾昀一边喝汤一边看着贾刘四处忙活，暖暖的幸福感团在胸口烘得他鼻子又有点发酸。刚坐下准备吃饭的贾刘见他一脸又想哭的样子就忍不住蹭到人身边亲昵地抱了抱他。贾昀顿时有些丢脸地吸了吸鼻子，连忙用手擦了擦眼睛朝他咧嘴一笑，趁着厨师回到厨房的时候在贾刘脸上亲了一口。

“小哭包。”贾刘笑着刮了刮贾昀的鼻子，“赶紧喝汤吧，不然要凉了。”

“嗯。”贾昀乖巧地应了一声，捧起碗咕噜咕噜地就把汤吞进了肚子里。

“今天下午我约了医生来产检，吃过饭之后你先睡一会儿，等时间到了我再叫你。”

“我、我不想睡觉，你陪我出、出去走走呗。”

“也行，那我们就去散散步。先吃饭吧，今天做的都是你爱吃的，多吃点。”

贾昀看着一下子出现在碗里的卤鸡腿，忍不住犹豫道：“要、要不我还是多吃蔬、蔬菜……”

“啧，别闹。”贾刘皱着眉认真道，“你一点都不胖，更加不丑，所以乖乖吃饭，知道了吗？”

“那、那你之后还抱、抱我吗？”贾昀小心地咬着筷子问道。

“抱，天天抱，行了吧？”贾忍不住笑道

“那、那也不用天天。”贾昀连忙道。

“放心吧，我有分寸。”贾刘说着又给贾昀夹了一筷子菜，“先吃饭。”

贾昀笑着咬了一口卤鸡腿，红红的耳朵因窗外的阳光微微有些发烫。

****彩蛋** **

预产期的那一天清晨，已经住院两天的贾昀终于被医生送入了产房。由于贾昀的情况比较特殊，贾刘没能在产房内陪同生产。焦急又紧张的贾刘坐立不安地在走廊来回徘徊，没隔一会儿就看一眼手表再看一眼产房大门。终于，在他的时间观念即将模糊的时候，紧闭的大门总算被推开。贾刘激动地冲上去抓住医生的双手，又赶紧跑进房间查看贾昀的情况。

因为体力过度消耗而昏睡了过去的贾昀脸上全是冷汗脸色一片苍白，但好在最终大人和小孩都十分平安。贾刘心疼又感激地吻了吻贾昀的额头，牵挂地看着护士们将他送回病房去修养，然后才回头看向护士怀里的两个小家伙。

贾昀这一胎怀的是对胞儿，但因为不是同胞所以两个孩子长得并不一样，先出生的那个鼻尖点了颗痣，眉眼都像极了贾昀，后出生的那个一双小眼睛鬼精灵地转来转去，倒是和贾刘自己小时候淘气的样子有点像。他宠爱地看着这两个小家伙，朝护士感激地道了谢便让他们把人带下去清洗更衣。

随后贾刘回到了病房里陪伴里贾昀，等到傍晚他醒来的时候，他便跟献宝一样把两个收拾干净的小娃娃放到贾昀怀里让他抱着。

“长、长得像我的是哥、哥哥吧。”贾昀笑着戳了戳兄长的小脸颊，又转头去摸了摸弟弟的脸蛋。

在孩子出生之两人都不知道性别到底是什么，只是下意识地觉得应该是男孩，所以名字一早就想好了。他们给哥哥起名叫张策划，弟弟叫然朋友，希望他们以后不用像他们这样经历这么多波折，能够轻轻松松地过着快乐喜欢的日子，幸福一辈子。

十分幸运的是，在贾刘和贾昀的悉心照顾之下，张策划和然朋友都成长为十分出色的青年，他们也的确没有像自己的父辈那样历经曲折才找到幸福。

不过这对兄弟最终还是走了当年父辈走的那条路。

贾昀第一次发现张策划被然朋友压在床上脱衣服的时候，他震惊地差点摔了手里的鸡腿盖饭。与此同时他真的花了一秒的时间严肃思考要不要打电话报警，因为那个时候这俩孩子都还只有十五岁。

但最后贾昀还是被出现的贾刘带离了“犯罪现场”，至今他也不清楚那天后来在张策划和然朋友之间发生了什么。

不过当十年之后，张策划和然朋友一脸认真地牵着手站在他们面前说想结婚的时候，贾昀就知道该做的不该做的他们还是都做了。

他叹了一口气，不生气也不失望，只是有些郁闷

——怎么到了子代这一辈，长得像二哈的还是下面那个呢，他可是一直觉得自己之所以在下面是因为他体质特殊啊……

贾刘和然朋友看着无意间说出了自己心声的贾昀眨了眨眼睛，两人对视一眼后不约而同道：

“昀/爸，你想啥呢。”

贾昀疑惑地“哈”了一声，张策划无语地捂住了额头。

“爸，就是因为你这么纯，我们才永远翻不了身。”

“他们那是变种的柴犬，隐型的豺狼，可你却是一头纯种的二哈。”

“二哈对豺狼，不是要完就是被玩。”

“认命吧。”

“不是……”贾昀下意识地还想替自己辩解两句，可是他看看张策划，又看看然朋友，最后看看贾刘，又觉得好像是这么个理哈……

算了，二哈就二哈吧，他们这是大智若愚，别人还羡慕不来呢！

贾昀在心里自我安慰着，手对着面前的两位儿子摆了摆，就当是同意这门婚事了。

啧，不仅当爹又当妈，还当娘家和亲家，他这辈子也算是活得够意思了。

完。


End file.
